


Galaxies away

by Ceryn01



Series: Oceans Away [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone just wants to protect Lance, Fluff and Angst, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryn01/pseuds/Ceryn01
Summary: Lance gained back his memories but he loses them just as quickly. Sometimes it takes days and other times it only takes seconds to remember and forget. Red helps him stay stable, helps him remember, but he's forgetting his friends much more frequently. Forgetting how they look or what they were doing and Keith's gone... He's not sure why he can't seem to remember that name.(A sequel to my fanfic Oceans away but could be read as a stand-alone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this take place around like season five-ish. You'll see all the hints I give along the way. I still haven't rewatched it so forgive me for anything I get wrong. Hope you enjoy it!

Lance was sitting there watching Hunk and Pidge tinker with a machine that sort of reminded him of Rover. He was mumbling. He always mumbled when he was beginning to forget things again. Coran said that the druid magic was still in his system and they had no way to get it out so he mumbled to himself. Mumbled all the important things he had done for the day. It helped him remember his castle life without having to go to Red every few minutes. It helped him remember by himself. What he had done today and he wrote things along his hands. Things he could absolutely not forget. Usually, it was missions. Plans that he wanted to make sure he got one hundred percent right. Reminders of alliances and enemies.

He had lost his mumble, instead deciding to look down at his wrists where each Paladin and Coran's name was scrawled across them in big block letters. His notes scattered in light small ink around them. He couldn't remember when he had first started to write their names on himself but he always carried a pen. Whenever he would falter on a name or forget it for a moment he would trace along the names over and over, repeating it out loud and adding a new layer of ink. 

"Lance?" He looked up. Hunk was staring at him and Pidge only held out her hand expectedly. "Buddy, what were you saying?" 

"Hm?" He thought for a second. Was he talking to them before? He looked down at his hand which still held a tool and placed it on Pidge's open palm. She looked it over and proceeded to work. "I wasn't saying anything," He shook his head. His mumbles weren't helping. The last thing he remembered was eating lunch and according to the now dim light of the kitchen, that had happened quite a while ago. 

"Yeah, you were," Pidge said only looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "You were talking about programs that we should add to this robot. Stuff to make it fun," She grinned. Lance liked when she grinned but he couldn't remember what he had said which made his smile drop.

"Robot? You're making a robot?" He looked at his friends. They were looking at him with a sort of sympathy. Pidge set her tool down to mess with the wires inside. 

"Yeah... we've been working on it for about an hour," She looked at the time. "And twenty minutes apparently," 

"We should think of names!" Lance smiled. "What does the robot do?" 

"Lance..." Hunk stepped closer to him. "Are you forgetting things again?" 

"What are you talking about?" He brushed off. "I only just got here,"

"You've been here the entire time," Pidge finally stopped working too. Her eyebrows crinkled together as she looked him up and down. "You were passing us tools and helping us think of stuff," 

Lance began mumbling again. His eyes closed and hands clutched together. "No, I just got here," 

The way Lance sounded so desperate to make it true made Pidge and Hunk drop their questioning. Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should go see Red. This is usually around the time you start getting ready for bed right?" 

Lance looked up to figure out the time. He swallowed nothing as he dragged himself up and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Yeah, usually. I'll go see Red," He turned around walking off and mumbling under his breath to go see Red. He walked and walked until he was at the door and he turned around towards his friends watching him. "Good night dorks! Don't go to sleep so late,"

"We won't," Hunk laughed. 

Lance was satisfied with that response and turned around to run off into the right hallway. He thought of the Paladins. Allura: white hair, dark skin, purple eyes. Pidge: glasses, light brown hair, pale skin, short... really short. He laughed at his recollection. Hunk: Best friend, he always remembers that first. Dark skin, black hair, comfy. Shiro: Leader, white and black hair, scar, mean. He opened his eyes. Had he always thought he was mean? He had been on edge lately and no matter how hard Lance tried to remember everything something was always missing. He was always barking at him. Maybe once upon a time to his past which he couldn't remember, maybe Lance had considered it counseling but not anymore. He shivered. Definitely, mean. Keith:... He stopped walking. Why was he walking? He couldn't remember where he was going but he kept walking straight hoping to figure it out. 

Keith: dark hair. He stopped again. Keith. He wasn't a paladin. He looked down at his wrist and found his name still scrawled across it in dark ugly letters. He was someone. He stared at the name. He couldn't remember his face. When was the last time he had seen him? Maybe he should erase his name; no he couldn't do that. He shook his head. "Keith," He said out loud hoping it would jog his memory. Keith: Dark hair... 

He was growing frustrated. He couldn't remember. Keith. Keith. Keith... baby blue. Why had that color popped into his head? Maybe it was his favorite. Maybe he had told him that. Who was Keith to him? 

He heard voices just in front of him and he looked up to a door that was labeled as a lab. They had labeled most of the doors just for Lance. Just so he wouldn't forget but despite labeling this one, he wasn't allowed in there. He knew that so he couldn't go inside and ask them about his somewhat blurry memories of Keith. He listened though. He heard Coran's soft voice and Shiro speaking back to him in a much calmer voice then he used on him. 

"Really? And they'll really help?" Shiro asked. 

"It won't be for certain until the boy tries it but druid magic is very complicated. If Prince Lotors calculations weren't off, this should help him remember for a much longer time period," Coran sounded just as jolly as he always did. 

"Well, it's better then what we have now," Shiro sighed. "Has his memory been disappearing a lot faster to everyone else or is it just me,"

"I'm afraid it's the former," Coran sighed too. "You mustn't blame the boy, however. Ever since he left, Lance has been having a harder time adjusting to his newly found lion. He has no one to guide him on Red." He? Who were they talking about? Was it Keith? "I'm sure he'll be fine in a while. He just needs a little shove in the right direction,"

"A hard shove, I'm afraid," Shiro sounded irritated. What did he ever do to piss him off so much? 

He sighed and knocked on the door softly waiting for a response. Coran was the one to fully open the door for him. "Oh hello my boy, what can I help you with?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were the reason I was supposed to be walking this way," Lance suddenly felt self-conscious about asking that. He felt like a child asking for directions but luckily Coran made no indication that it was bothering him in the slightest. 

"Not that I'm aware of," He thought. "But while you're here I might as well give you a refill." He hurried back inside and Lance took a step towards him only for Shiro to block his view. 

"Nu-uh you know the rules, you're not allowed in here. It's too dangerous," he crossed his arms and Lance stepped back.

"I was just gonna follow Coran," Lance argued. "I won't touch anything,"

"No Lance," He slightly growled out as if he was getting irritated simply repeating himself. Lance shrunk into himself. "With your memory, you'd probably forget that rule far too soon," 

Coran had come back and he was trying to push Shiro along so that he could get past. Lance shot him a glance but glared up at Shiro. "I'm not stupid. I can see a glowing pink liquid and think hey that's something I probably shouldn't touch. No matter if I remember your dumb rule or not," He grabbed the small pouch that Coran was holding in his hand and shoved them in his pocket but not before opening it and chewing a gummy from inside. "Thank Coran,"

He looked like he wanted to keep talking to him but he turned on his heel and continued walking the way he was first going. He wanted to ask them about Keith but he was already put off by the way Shiro talked to him. He kept walking trying to figure it out himself until he made it to a split hallway. He could go either way but he wasn't sure which way he wanted to go first. He heard both pathways and heard even more voices to his right so he ignored the continues straight pathway and opted to follow the voices. Turning he tried to make out the voice. A girl and boy both with an accent that reminded him of Coran's. He made it to a door and pushed it open this time. He walked a little further to where he saw Allura playing with a taken apart Galra looking Pod. He got closer to her only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around summoning his Bayard and watching it form into the altean sword Allura always talked about. It hovered over Lotors neck. 

"Wow, hold on," Allura jogged closer to him. "It's only Lotor remember?" Lotor gave him a smile hands up in defense. 

Only Lotor? Was he always here? He looked at his wrists. Lotor's name wasn't written on either of them. Maybe this was the first time he had forgotten him. He pulled down his Bayard and turned around to face away from him. "Don't sneak up on me," 

"Forgive me," Lotor smiled at him but Lance couldn't tell as he dug in his pockets for his pen. He had a green and red one. The green one for alliance-related things and red for the Galra or anything that was a threat. He pulled both of them out and contemplated which one to use. He turned back towards Lotor in questions. 

"You're a good guy now, right?" Lance looked over at Allura inviting her to answer his question too. 

"Yes, I suppose he is," Allura answered with a chuckle. Lotor chuckled a bit awkwardly as well. Maybe he was unaware of the druid magic that affected Lance but it was hard to believe that Allura hadn't told him if they were hanging out together. 

"Are you?" He questioned Lotor straight on fidgeting with his pens. 

"I don't wish you, nor Voltron, any harm," He started. "I wish to be part of the coalition and put an end to this empire that my father created,"

"Mmhm," Lance hummed holding onto the red pen in his mouth and opening the green one. "A yes or no would have been fine," 

Lotor chuckled as he watching Lance wrote his name on the back of his hand in dark green ink. "Um, may I ask what that's for?" 

"Helps me remember," Lance said switching pens and putting a bright red bubble around Lotors green name. 

"I've been very open with you until now," Lotor expressed. "I hope you'll come to trust me soon," 

"I mean, hey, you're the prince," He bowed mockingly. Lotor he remembered a bit of what had happened before. Him talking to him so calmly helped him remember. He remembered Shiro leaving without them to help him. "Well, emperor now or whatever,"

"Is there perhaps something you need Lance?" She didn't sound irritated at him despite his clear distaste for Lotor and he was glad she wasn't like Shiro right now or she would have yelled at him. 

"No, I guess not," Lance tried to spin his pen around his fingers and ultimately dropping it. He began reaching down but Lotor beat him to it, picking it up and handing it to Lance with a smile. He hesitated, lifting his hand but not directly grabbing it. Lotor was patient though and Allura watched them happily. Lance finally did take it and mumbled out a small. "Thanks,"

"Of course," Lance stared at him. He let out a small gasp that only he heard and stepped a bit closer. Locking eyes with Lotor he fidgeted inside his pockets. For the first time since he had stepped inside here, Lotor seemed uneasy. He opened his mouth to say something but Lance snapped his fingers.

"Purple eyes!" Lance pulled up his sleeve revealing every single note he had made on his left arm. Lotor seemed taken aback but Allura stepped forward in worry. 

"Lance, what's wrong?" 

"The color of his eyes were purple," Lance smiled. "Keith's eyes were," 

"Keith?" Allura thought about it for a while. "Yes, I suppose they were. He was half galra after all,"

"Was he?" Lance thought for a bit. No, he didn't remember that detail. 

"How fascinating," Lotor stepped forward grabbing onto his hand and twirling it around to see every written aspect of it. "Are these simply for you?" 

"Yeah," Lance said trying to pull his hand back but Lotor didn't seem to give it up, quickly decoding the green and red coloring. 

"The coalition is green correct?" 

"Yeah... well not always," Lance did finally grab his hand back and pointed a few people and things out. "It just means good; things that are okay,"

"Yet, I have a red bubble around my name," 

"Lotor..." Allura shook her head and he looked ready to drop it but Lance shook his head too. 

"No it's okay, princess," Lance shrugged. "You're green because you're part of us but the red just means that I don't know you very well so it's more so a warning to me than a diss on you," It wasn't completely the truth but it was vaguely why he did it. He wasn't trying to hide it either. If he was then he wouldn't have drawn it right in front of him. 

"Why even have notes?" 

"I forget things," He said vaguely turning to Allura. "Did you not tell him?"

"It's not in my place to tell," She smiled apologetically. "Of course, I'm also not very aware what is going on in your mind Lance."

"Druid magic," Lance said with wonderous sarcasm. "Your subjects, right, oh mighty Lotor?" 

"Druid's are part of the witch's court," Lotor tried to defend. Allura smiled at him. "If they hurt you in any way I wish you a speedy recovery and an apology on my part but I had no part in doing you any harm,"

Lance hated how formally he talked to him. It made him feel guilty for even getting hit in the first place. "I can't just get better. I just lose and gain memories at random and the druid magic messes with the cryo pods so I have to be extra careful during missions," Lance sighed in exhaustion when Lotor looked at him guiltily ready to apologize. "It was that druids fault though. I get that you didn't have anything to do with it,"

"As their emperor, I am responsible for overseeing my people and anything they do I am responsible for," Lotor curled his hand's tight. "I apologize on their behalf,"

Lance stared at him. His head bowed and eyes closed in front of him. He hated the idea of this. He hated everything about the situation. Stepping back he crossed his arms. "You're not such a bad leader, huh?"

Lotor seemed surprised by this, lifting his head to watch the sulking paladin. Allura placed a hand on Lance's shoulder and giggled under her breath. "I'm glad to see you so mature about this, Lance,"

"What? I am mature!" Lance huffed. "I'll have you know I'm like the most mature person here. Well... I'm not last!" 

Lotor stood up straight as well. "So do you remember when I was first was welcomed in the castle?"

Lance thought for a bit. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his past mumbles and, although he recognized Lotors name, he still couldn't remember the day he started coming here. He shook his head. "I remember you and I remember you helping us but I don't remember the first time I met you,"

"Well, I hope I made a well enough first impression again," Lotor rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "I know we weren't always on the best of terms,"

"We just don't know each other very well," Lance shrugged.

"Well perhaps you can stay here Lance," Allura offered. "If you wish too that is,"

"Thanks, princess, but I'd probably just annoy you," Lance shrugged with a laugh. "Besides I'd hate to intrude,"

"Nonsense!" Lotor offered. "I'm always humbled to talk to a paladin of Voltron,"

"You guys are nice, really," Lance laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not like I have anything to particularly say,"

"Let's get to know each other," Allura offered. "Lotor has already recalled his memories from time to time. Why not just speak to us as we work. You used to always sing when Hunk and Pidge stressed themselves out trying to fix something,"

He smiled. He liked singing for them but he never distinctly started just because they were stressed out. They got frustrated easily and when that happened they barely ever talked to him so instead, he sang to block out the silence. They never protested it and sometimes they asked him to do it so he didn't find a problem with it because he was comfortable with them. He knew how they would react. Allura and Lotor were different. He didn't know what songs they hated, what they liked, or how they'll react. He shook his head. 

"It's alright princess," He said. "I think I was heading somewhere else anyway," 

"You think? Have you forgotten?" Lance nodded solemnly. "Well then perhaps your were heading towards the lions," 

"Maybe," Lance thought for a bit. Red usually didn't call for him as Blue did. Looking up at the clock he noticed that it was usually around this time he started going to bed. They had moved his room to be closer to the lions so he'd pass by there first. "Well, you guys finish up. I'll just find my way around,"

"Maybe one of us should walk you," Allura stepped forward. "I wouldn't want you to get lost,"

Lance thought about the castle in his head. It was rather big but he always managed to figure it out. "I'll take him," Lotor offered as well. "You stay here and finish up the main base of the ship and I'll work on the engines once I get back,"

"No, no, no, no," He shook his head frantically but smiled trying not to hurt their feelings. "I'll really be okay. I don't think I'd be comfortable with Lotor just alone anyways," 

"Well, perhaps we can learn a few things about each other while we walk," 

Lance was ready to reject the idea again but Allura was looking so enthusiastic about the idea that he couldn't find it in himself to put the idea down. He supposed he would have to talk to Lotor sooner or later. He was conflicted with himself but he was sure he wasn't far from his lions so he swallowed down his discomfort. "Alright, but only to my lion,"

"Of course, and feel free to walk alone if you get too uncomfortable along the way," Lotor was trying to ease himself as well. Trying to make it okay if Lance backed out and he appreciated that. 

Lance smiled beginning to walk out knowing Lotor would walk behind him. Facing the door he heard the patter of feet along the floor as Lotor caught up to him and began walking by his side. "Goodnight, Princess. Don't try to sleep so late," 

"Goodnight to you as well," she called back. 

Lance passed just outside the door looking over at Lotor who had paused as well. "So~" He made a motion for him to go forward. "You're my lead after all,"

"Ah yes, of course," Lotor took the lead walking more sideways than straight to make sure Lance was following him. "To the lions then?"

"Yeah, even though I have a room I don't like to go to sleep completely empty," He knocked on his forehead. "Going to sleep while remembering memories usually tends to help me remember in the long term," 

"Can't you simply go back to her once you wake up?" He turned a right and Lance followed after him on instinct. 

"She's less patient then Blue was," Lance fidgeted with his nails. "She hasn't said anything to me nor do I think she ever will but sometimes I feel like I'm annoying her,"

"I'm sure that's not true," Lotor chuckled and Lance began noticing his quickness in pace. Not purposely but he took more casual steps--longer ones-- that Lance wasn't used to so he found himself walking faster than he normally did. "They're not entirely machines so they might have felt but I'm sure she'd be glad to help you. We all would if we could,"

"Not all of you," He mumbled. Lotor stopped a bit to look at him and Lance took that as an opportunity to grab onto his shirt. 

"Forgive me am I going too fast?" He stopped laughing a little when Lance nodded eagerly. His smile dropped, however. "What did you mean before?"

"What?" 

"You said not all of us would help you if we could,"

"It's nothing Lotor," His hand on his shirt gripped a bit harder. 

"It couldn't possibly be nothing," He turned completely around. Facing him and making his hand drop from his shirt. "If you don't wish to talk about it I won't force you but know that I'll listen,"

"You know..." Lance looked at the floor. "For some Galran prince, er emperor, who I thought was gonna kill us all at first, you're actually pretty nice,"

Lotor didn't take it harshly and instead laughed at his forwardness. "Why thank you, paladin. I don't wish to follow in my father's footsteps,"

"Of course not, who would ever want to be like that. I don't think Zarkon even wanted to be like that," Lance shivered but smiled alongside Lotor. "Is it cool if I vent to you?" 

"Vent?" Lotor tilted his head. 

"You know, just like complain to you for a bit to let it all out," Lance shrugged. "I think if I told anyone else they might either tell someone else or they won't take it seriously," 

"And you expect me not to do that?" 

"I don't expect anything from you. That's why it'll be so much easier,"

"Do as you wish," He nodded. Turning back around to better face the hallway in front of him but still keeping an eye on Lance. "I'll be glad to listen,"

"Okay but like--" He turned Lotor around so he was now completely facing away from him and before Lotor could argue he grabbed onto his shirt. "Just don't stare at me when I do it. Let's just walk and talk," 

Lotor nodded beginning to walk back towards the lions and feeling the pull that Lance had on his shirt. "If that's what makes you comfortable I'd be happy to oblige,"

"Okay, so where should I start?" Lance thought for a bit, his memories fusing together. "Well, I told you that a druid made my mind all messed up but like back then I completely forgot EVERYTHING that involved Voltron," Lotor cocked his eyebrows in surprise and Lance seemed to sense that because he giggled out. "I know right?! It was crazy. I hated every second of it but everyone else kept trying to make me remember. The kept pushing me to remember but I didn't get why. Why did I have to be the one to sacrifice my life for Voltron? Why couldn't I just go home, cause I sure as hell didn't want to be there." 

"Do you want to be here now?" 

"Well maybe... I don't know. I feel like it's my job to," He sighed. "Losing my memories brought a lot of doubt that I didn't have before. Even after I got my memories back they still messed with me. They mess with me now. Like, why am I the one responsible for all of this? Am I worthy to be a part of this?"

"Of course you are," Lotor tried to comfort. "The lion has spoken to you for a reason and Allura tells me about how much you've grown,"

"That's the thing-- I haven't grown," Lance shook his head. "At least not visibly. The fame that comes with it is great and all but I don't bring anything to this table. When I got my memories back I was so sure of myself. We were a family and we would go to the ends of the earth to help everyone... Then Shiro left,"

"That must have been hard but he's back now. He's still your leader,"

"But he's not! He's not the same! He-he acts differently. And he hates me. He hates saying things more than once to me. I made this whole note system on my arm because of him. He talked to me like I wasn't ever gonna get it no matter how many times he explained it. He picked favorites and didn't even bother with me. And... and what if everyone else feels like that too?"

"I don't feel like that," Lotor stopped now in the hanger and directly in front of Red. Lance averted his eyes when Lotor turned around to look at him. "I haven't known you that long and I wasn't here to know how far it goes but I'm sure your friends who consider you family wouldn't mind it either,"

Lance smiled at the floor but it dropped once he looked up. "And if they leave too?"

"Why would they leave?"

"Keith did it," Lance rubbed at his arm where he knew his name was etched. "Pidge is always going on solo missions, Allura and Coran usually tend to do their own things, and Shiro... he doesn't even listen to us."

"I can say that if you ever told them this, which you don't have too, they would feel horrible for how they made you feel." Lotor placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, a form of awkward comfort that he appreciated. "I can't speak on behalf of the red paladin but I don't think he ever left to make you feel like this. He simply had his own mission to accomplish. Just because someone leaves doesn't mean they're gone. All of you just need some time and perhaps take some time for yourself as well,"

"Some time for myself is all I get," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Some time for yourself doing things you actually enjoy doing," Lotor looked up at Red. "She's sure to feel your worry. You shouldn't keep her," He began walking off again when Lance grabbed his arm just below his elbow. Lotor looked back around at him searching for an answer. 

"Could you not tell Allura about what we talked about?" A smile washed over him. One that made Lance immediately let go of his arm in relief. He smiled back. 

"Of course," He nodded. He made another move to leave and Lance was going to let him leave as well but he turned back around and Lance stood there waiting for him to speak. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair in a way that made Lance think of his older brother. "You remind me of a friend I used to have, well perhaps not a friend but someone close. If you ever need anyone to talk to again know that I'm always here to listen. Although I suppose you would want to talk to a closer friend more than anyone else," When Lance didn't answer he dropped his hand and turned on his heel to leave once more. "Goodnight Lance,"

His name sounded foreign coming from him. Lance placed his own hand on his head, the warmth quickly vanishing as he did. He looked down at the red bubble still around Lotors name. He couldn't trust him, he shouldn't . have told him anything. Despite that slight drop in trust, Lance didn't regret it. He doubted it was the wisest decision but he was glad someone listened to him. He was sure if he told anyone else they would listen too but they'd be biased. They'd give him opinions and apologies. He didn't want those. He just wanted to let it out. 

With a sigh, he looked back towards red. "Hey girl," She purred in his head. Lotor was right about her sensing his emotions and she immediately dropped her head to comfort him. Lance smiled placing his head on her nose with a smile. "It's alright. I'm fine. Can you help me remember today?"  
She opened her mouth to welcome him inside. "And is it okay if I sleep here today?" 

She seemed almost offended that he needed to ask. Red sat back up once Lance was safely inside the cockpit. She warmed it like she always did and Lance quickly sunk to the floor and Red recalled his memories to him. His eyes grew heavy as he laid there almost like a story before going to sleep. A story he probably wouldn't remember but was worth listening to nonetheless. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of class so forgive me if I under-edited it. I'm glad I got this chapter done before finals so I hope you enjoy!

When he woke up Lance heard the sirens going off. It was muffled by Red as she seemed unfazed by the sirens that had been going on for however long. He quickly got up. Pulling on his jacket and fixing himself up a bit better before exiting Red. She seemed apologetic for not waking him but Lance knew she didn't mean harm so he only smiled as he put on his jacket and walked off. He uncovered his wrists to read through his notes. Refreshing his memories on things that could have possibly slipped past. He remembered yesterday's conversation with Lotor as his eyes crossed his name etched on the back of his hand. He sighed knowing he had to face him once again. Barging into the lounge he was quickly met with eyes from everyone. 

"Lance, my boy, you've missed breakfast!" Coran greeted him. 

"You've practically missed the entire meeting," Shiro rolled his eyes. "You know when you're supposed to be up what could possibly make you so late? Did you forget again?"

He shot Lotor, who was sitting on the couch by himself, a glance. One that read 'This is what I was talking about'. Lotor seemed apologetic as well. His eyebrows were crinkled together as he gave him a faint smile. 

"I was asleep in Reds cockpit so I just didn't hear the siren. Was it going off for long?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket feeling the multitude of things in them. 

"We turned it on specifically because you were nowhere to be found," Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Um, If I may interject," Lotor sat up. "But you were the one who solely turned it on without consulting us,"

"Yeah," Although Pidge hated agreeing with Lotor she saw the way he was beginning to feel guilty. "I could have easily found him if you told us,"

"Yeah, same. He left yesterday to go to the lions; it wouldn't have been so hard to find him." Hunk shrugged. 

"Indeed, Lotor and I had been paid a visit before he actually went to his lion as well," Allura interjected as she stared at him. She seemed a bit annoyed but her cheerful voice did it's best to cover it up. "Perhaps next time we should consult everyone before making hasty decisions,"

"My decision was not hasty," Shiro scowled. "It got him here. That was its goal and it worked rather quickly too. Next time try to be here on time and go to sleep in your actual bed,"

"Can you not?" Lance huffed. "Can't I just wake up and try to remember yesterday clearly before you scold me?"

Shiro seemed taken aback by Lance speaking out but he didn't care. He was too tired to think and too hungry to argue. He moved forwards towards the couch. He argued whether to sit with Lotor or Hunk and Pidge. He always sat with Hunk and PIdge but Lotor looked alone over there and he owed him that much. Hunk scooted over a bit as a welcome and Lance shot Lotor a glance before sitting back down next to Hunk. 

"Here, I saved you a bowl," He said passing him what looked like food goo but what he knew was going to taste much better. "Sorry I could only save you one plate,"

Lance took the bowl in his hands and played with the spoon. He leaned against Hunks arm with a sigh. "Thank's buddy," 

"So to catch you up to speed--"

"We're stuck here for a couple of days as we figure out our next move," Pidge crossed her arms as she interrupted Shiro. "That's practically all we've been talking about lately,"

He looked ready to go on but Lance sat up as he stopped eating for a second. "Then could I go down to the closest planet near us?"

"Why would you want to get off?" Shiro asked. His voice calm and steady. 

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere here," Lance shrugged. "I'm bored and I can't even help with planning or anything,"

"Sure you can," Hunk smiled. "You can help us decide what you think would be too reckless or not," 

"Shiro, can I help with planning?" He deadpanned and Shiro crossed his arms like Lance already knew the answer. He fluttered his eyes innocently but opted to turn back towards Hunk. "Boom. Sorry buddy, our leader doesn't trust me,"

"I trust you, Lance," He sighed. "But this kind of sensitive information--"

"Yeah, yeah, it can get out quickly if you have to repeat it a hundred times," Lance waved his hand absentmindedly as he began eating again. "I don't care about that but I'm stuck in my room all day when you have those meeting and I can't even be part of them,"

"Well while you two argued it out, Coran and I figured out what planet was nearest to us," Pidge exclaimed. 

"It's a market planet," Coran smiled. "It's not so much a planet as it's a tourist spot for refugees and people simply passing by,"

"Sorta like the space mall but more so outside with tents and booths then inside with stores,"

Lance smiled. "That's even more fun! I have some money saved up as it is to spend and you guys could be all cool ministers of war,"

"Now hold on--" Shiro tried to butt in but Pidge went on. 

"The blade's have also been there for a bit. Which means Matt's probably close by too," She smiled. "We can figure out our next move with them and Lance can go down and buy us supplies plus whatever he wants with the money we have left over,"

"Oh, I do need new ingredients," Hunk sighed. "I've been getting tired of cooking the same thing and have been wanting to try something new,"

"Oh and I'd love new earrings or perhaps something relatively formal," Allura chipped in. 

"We have been needing something around the castle. First aid kit material would be well off for you Lance," Coran smiled. 

"So it's perfect!" Pidge smiled. "We just need to contact the blade and figure out a meeting time," 

"Hold on!" Shiro finally yelled at them gathering everyone's attention. Lance's smile dropped as he crumbled up his fists. "We can't send him out there alone," A reasonable thought but one that made Lance shrink back down into the couch.

"One of us could easily go with him," Hunk smiled not trying to argue. "If you really think it'll be a problem none of us would care about going with him,"

"But the paladins of Voltron are always expected to be there,"

"Except the red paladin of course," Lance noted sarcastically. "but continue, why am I not allowed to go?"

"You could forget, Lance," Shiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you get hurt you won't be able to use the cryo-pod like us. I'm just worried about you,"

"No, you're being overly protective at best," Lance rolled his eyes. He laid down on the couch, his head resting on Hunks thigh as he faced away from them. 

"Shiro," Allura grabbed onto his arm. "He's not going to cause any harm by getting us supplies. If we can't go with him then he'll be fine on his own," 

"You guys aren't--"

"I'll go with him," Lotor smiled. At that voice, Lance quickly sat up to look at him between glaring eyes. "The blade wouldn't trust me in the meeting with everyone and I would rather not be bored in one room either. I'm assuming you don't need me for anything," 

Shiro thought for a bit searching for any kind of protest. "Well, I suppose not." He shook his head. "I guess I could arrange for it then,"

"Wait, hold on," Hunk protested this time. Lance looked over at them this time. 

"Yeah so you're not fine sending him all alone but you'll send him with a demonic L'Oreal commercial?" Lance and Hunk both snorted and began laughing under their breath. The three Alteans only stared at them in confusion; Lotor seemed to be trying to decipher what Pidge had meant. Shiro only sighed. 

"Lotor has been here long where you don't need to insult him every time you need to call him," 

"I still insult Lance so tough luck," Pidge huffed as she began scrolling and typing on her phone. 

"Aw come on Pidgey," Lance sighed dropping dramatically onto Hunk who smiled down at him. "At this point, I'll take anything I can get," 

"Don't act like I'm the only one worried," PIdge stuck her thumb out to point at Hunk. "Look you gave the poor teddy anxiety," 

Lance looked up at him. He did notice the unsure eyes moving between Lotor and himself. Hunk tried to give an uneasy smile. "I'm fine. I just... think you should go with someone else," 

"Well, theirs no one else to go with!" Lance sighed. "Our dear and great leader refuses to let anyone else leave with me," 

"Oh come now," Allura chuckled. "What's so wrong with Lotor? I put my faith in you to take care of Lance,"

"If anything happens to him you'd be held responsible," Coran warned.

Lotor smiled. "I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself--" 

"I can!"

"But I give you my word," he finished. 

"Then I see nothing wrong with letting the boy have some fresh air while we discuss our next move," The older man patted Lance's shoulder. "Come on now, I'll give you the money to hold onto,"

"Really?! I can go?" He shot Shiro an unsure look expecting him to change his answer just to spite him but he only smiled at him. 

"Go for it," He said. "Hunk and I will make you a supply list," Hunk seemed a bit shocked but gave him a quick smile

Lance threw his hands up in the air. "Yes finally! I love this castle but fuck this place!" 

"I'll contact the blade and set up a meeting today," Allura waved them away. 

"Pidge, you seem pretty quiet for once," HUnk looked over at what she was doing. "Who are you trying to get a hold of," 

"Matt," She looked up and saw the way Lance crinkled his eyebrows together. 

"Matt?" Lance thought for a bit and they all let him remember or try to. He mumbled to himself. He pointed at Pidge shyly. "Your brother right?"

She smiled back at him. "Yup," She said popping the P. "I'm going to have him meet you down there once we figure out the time because although I so wholeheartedly trust the emperor of the Galran empire I rather have Matt tag along too just in case,"

Lotor seemed to be a bit insulted but opted to simply keep his mouth shut. Lance would have gone to his defense had Allura not looked ready too. "Hey now, Lotor has been nothing but cooperative," 

"To you," Pidge huffed. 

"Hey don't be like that," Hunk scolded. "He offered to take Lance and we should be fine with that for now. Like he said Lance can take care of himself," 

"I'll be fine," Lance comforted as he laid his hands on top of her head. "Now," He slid over to said prince and grabbed his wrist. "Come on loser we're going shopping!" And began to drag him back towards Coran. Lotor didn't seem to mind, following after him as to not be dragged. 

They all separated to do their own things. All trying to play into a part for their next mission or to speak to the Blade about potential missions that either might need. Since a few members of the Blade had already landed on the that made meeting up much easier. The castle would land and they could physically meet up at the castle. Usually, when they made these plans it was always through screens and projections. With this, it could happen on the same day and Lance would gladly take it. 

The castle had found a secluded place where they could part and not be found so they wouldn't cause a stir in the market or bring unnecessary enemies towards them. As soon as it had landed Lance was trying to drag Lotor off the ship. 

"Come on dude, we don't have all day!" Lance said as he unsuccessfully tried to drag Lotor away by his arm. 

"Technically speaking we do have all day," Lotor said holding completely still despite Lance still trying to drag him away. "And it's polite to greet the blades as they make it inside. You may not be at the meeting with the other Paladins but you are one of them," 

Lance finally let go of him and crossed his arms. "Come on I just want to get out of this castle," 

"And you will, once we greet whoever comes in," Lance took Lotors sturdy stance as an opportunity to lean against him when he got tired. 

"You're too uptight," Lance huffed. "Let me look through the list of things that Shiro gave to you,"

"I gave it to you," Lotor smiled. "Have you forgotten?" 

"Whaaat? No~, why would I forget that?" Lance said unconvincingly as he dug around in his pockets. True to his words Lotor had given it to him and in retrospect it wasn't a lot of things but he was worried he wouldn't be able to carry it. Lotor was like Allura though. He was a bit heightened in strength. He looked over his notes on his hand. Making sure not to forget anything. He traced the names with his fingers again. 

The coalition seemed to be growing. Soon he wouldn't have enough space on his left hand. His thoughts were interrupted by Lotor who suddenly bowed and made Lance stumble to catch his balance. 

"Welcome to the Castle of lions," Lotor smiled as he got back up. The blade seemed hesitant to accept his greeting until Lance appeared from behind him and smiled too. 

"Red paladin," They greeted with a nod of their heads. "We were unaware that Lotor was still living here," 

"He lives here?" Lance tilted his head in clear confusion before simply shrugging. "He's no one to worry about right now," Lance didn't know whether the blade knew about his memories but he assumed they did when they didn't react to Lance's clear confusion. "Well, neither he nor I will be joining you for this meeting," He cleared his throat. "We just wanted to greet you at the door," Was this how he usually talked to them? Usually, if he knew a blade he would automatically know who they are even with their masks on. He would know if he met them before or not even if he didn't remember them. These people were unfamiliar and they brought him uneasiness. 

"Very well," One of the members addressed. "Kolivan will be arriving shortly until then we'll speak on his behalf."

"You should tell that to Shiro or he won't start the meeting," Lance gave one last bow. "We'll leave you guys to go to the meeting room then. We'll be back to say goodbye though...maybe,"

One looked like they wanted to ask a question but Lance only grabbed Lotors wrist and began jogging off the castle. Lotor let him pull him away this time not saying anything about how Lance's hands shook and how he quickly chewed another gummy. He kept running along the path that was provided for him until he saw the opening of the market. He let go of Lotors arm and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"You okay?" 

Lance didn't answer, instead, smiling as he let himself try to forget. "When's Matt going to get here?" Lotor let the subject drop gracefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone that Pidge had given him. 

"He's going to meet us in the market in a few doboshes," Lotor responded. "Let's get all the supplies everyone asked for first, then you can get what you like,"

Lance shot him a thumb up. "Great! Then let's go before we pass more blades," Lance didn't understand why he seemed to dislike them but seeing them in that outfit made him feel almost regretful. 

Lotor and Lance spoke a lot while at the market. It surprised even him. Nothing as personal as their conversation the day before but small things. Ice breakers that made Lance loosen his shoulders around him and made Lotor smile to stupid jokes around him. Lance spoke a bit about Earth and Lotor spoke a bit about the people who had raised him. Nothing drastic. Nothing revealing. They both found pleasure in filling up the silence with meaningless chatter. 

"The Blade of Marmora doesn't seem to like me very much," Lotor confessed. 

"You've met them?" Lance snorted. "They don't like anyone so don't take it personally," 

Lotor wanted to remind him that yes they were back at the castle but he found the blade always made Lance feel slightly uneasy so he didn't bring it up. Like Lance had predicted, Lotor was a lot stronger then he looked. While Lance carried a bookbag full of delicate ingredients and small trinkets, Lotor carried the rather large duffle bag around his shoulder to keep the heavy materials. They had gotten everything from their list and so Lance was now only shopping for himself. He picked up small useless things that he thought would make his room cozier. Lotor didn't get it but he didn't discourage him from just enjoying himself until he got a small beep from the phone. 

Lance was currently picking out multiple colored string bracelets. He was struggling between a red or blue one for himself. "Blue matches my outfit but red matches my lion. And they're both so cute!" Lotor smiled but cleared his throat. 

"Matt's here. He appears to be lost," 

"Oh, crap!" Lance's eyes flickered between the two again. "Hold on give me like a few more ticks and I'll figure this out," 

The prince seemed sympathetic towards him so he only shook his head. "It's fine, I trust you to stay here alone," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pick your favorite out and I'll bring Matt back over here," 

"Really?" Lance hesitated but he knew he couldn't possibly forget something so small as long as he didn't talk to anyone else and try to overload his brain. "Okay... Okay, yeah I'll stay here!"

"Alright, I'll be right back then," Lotor was hesitant to turn his back on him but he did so without showing it. 

Lance watched him leave and continued to stare at the two bracelets still in his hand. The clerk was patient with him and decided to help other people while he decided. String bracelets were something he remembered doing with his sister. They would sell them to all the tourists and locals at the beach and waste the money as soon as they got it. He was thinking too much. He needed to decide which one and just stay here.

He felt someone stop behind him and then a voice right next to his ear. "Hey, sharpshooter," 

Lance jumped back to stare at whoever had done that. Now a few steps closer to the booth he saw the culprit hunching over and laughing wildly. It was a blade and the hood on his head hid his face from view. 

"Oh god," He said between wheezes, "I didn't know you would get so scared."

Lance knew he knew this person but he couldn't put a face to a name nor any of his memories to this face. The man stood back up quickly, shooting him a giant smile that confirmed his idea that yes, he had met this person before. 

"Hey," He said a bit unsure still trying to figure out who they were. His hair was still covered by the hood and the Marmora suit made him feel uneasy. His skin was really pale and Lance would have made fun of him had he knew how close they were. "Nice eyes," He said staring the faded purple eyes that almost looked grey. 

"Oh um, thanks I guess," The man crinkled his eyebrow, obviously not expecting such a bland response but deciding against bringing it up. He shook his head. "So how have you been? How's everyone back in the castle?"

"They're good," Lance shifted between legs. "They're at a meeting right now so I'm just doing the shopping for supplies,"

"Supplies," He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the bracelets still in his hand. "Having a hard time deciding?"

"Well yeah," Lance chuckled more to himself than for the person still in front of him. "Both of them are super cute and would match with me,"

"Why not get both?" The man pulled out some money as he called the women selling them for the price. 

"Oh, no you don't have to do that," Lance argued but he was already handing the coins to her happily. She bowed quickly as thanks and the blade smiled back. 

"There," He smiled. "Now you don't have to try and decide. I know how indecisive you can be,"

"Do you?" He whispered to himself. The Blade let out a questioning hum but Lance only shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Thanks for buying them for me,"

He nodded quickly. Brushing off the thanks and gripping onto his wrist. "Come here, I want you to meet some other blades," He began guiding him but Lance stood his ground not letting himself be dragged. 

"I'm not supposed to leave," He looked back in the direction Lotor had left. 

"You'll be fine," He gave another tug. "It'll be real quick," 

"But--"

"I won't let you forget," 

Lance looked at the man up and down. He knew about him. He almost seemed to read Lance's worries but only met them with a soft smile. "You know about my memories?"

This time his face did falter. His smile dropped as his eyebrows crinkled together. "Of course, why wouldn't I know?" 

"Well, I don't know... I just--" Lance didn't want to offend this Blade. He seemed genuinely worried about him and the sudden change from happy to sad made Lance's heart shrivel up in guilt. "I just never thought I would tell a member of the Blade,"

"A member of the blade?" He spat out almost as if he had insulted him. 

"No, I didn't mean that as an insult! I'm just not that close to any of you guys," Lance began fidgetting with his bracelets. The other person was clearly piecing together that Lance wasn't sure who he was but he looked conflicted more than anything. 

"Lance, I was there when you lost it," His voice was rougher, it made Lance flinch. He didn't know this person... Not anymore. "What's my name?" He said quickly.

"Wha--" 

"What's my name, Lance." He gripped onto his shoulder and dug his fingers into his skin. 

"Hey, no, let me go," He slapped his hands away, stepping back cautiously. "Look I'm sorry for forgetting you but my mind doesn't really remember people outside of Voltron," 

"I am a part of Voltron!" the person gripped onto his wrist this time. "Tell me my name! You know me!"

"Let me go!" Lance yelled back but the grip didn't loosen instead the person groaned in desperation as if he was the one who had forgotten his own name. 

"What's my name?!" 

Lance wanted to tell him. He wanted to do it so badly but his mind didn't rack around it until the person in front of him was being pushed back and Lotor held a sword to his neck. Lance felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him back. 

"Oh, Lance I'm sorry we took so long. It took Lotor a bit of time to find me," Lance looked over at the person currently gripping onto him. 

"Pidge?" No, he was much taller and he had a scar on his left cheek. 

"Matt actually," He chuckled. "Who is this person? Why is he messing with you?"

The person wasn't taking kindly to the blade to his neck. He moved slowly, hand gliding to the hilt of his own blade and before Lotor could make any warning the person struck his sword pushing it away from his neck but they both reacted quickly and stuck out their blades once more. The boy's blade seemed to grow and curled more tightly around Lotor's neck. 

"Lotor... Why are you with Lance?" The person spat out. 

"I could ask you the same thing former black paladin," Lotor spoke out. Lance's memories were coming back. Well no, they weren't coming back. They were just piecing together. 

"Oh!" Matt let him go instead opting to stand next to Lotor. "Keith! I didn't realize it was you with your hood on like that," Matt got closer and pushed both of their hand away so they weren't threatening each other. "Yup, definitely you," Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I just got here," he gave a quick smile to Matt before looking over at Lance who was now being stared at by Lotor.

"Are you alright?" Lotor asked him, bending down so he could see his face but Lance pushed him back. Hands clutched to his side he didn't seem to register what he had done until he had already done it. Lotor didn't seem to really care about the push and only focused on the human in front of him. 

"Lotor?" Lance looked at Keith again before returning the gaze. "I... I wanna go back," 

"Back to the castle?" Matt stepped forward. "But I just got here and Keith's here so we can all go shopping together!" 

"No, I wanna go back,"

Keith stared at the ground and shrugged. "Lance, let's just forget about it and--"

"Let's just forget about it," Lance mocked. "Forget! I always forget! Why would you want me to do that?"

"Lance that's not what I meant," Keith stepped forward. "I didn't mean to yell at you before I just--" he tried getting closer but Lotor got in front of his holding a hand to his chest. 

"I think you've done enough Black paladin," He expected him to sound apathetic or at most angry but he almost sounded guilty and disappointed. "I shouldn't have left you alone," Lotor rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you pick out your bracelet?" It was a weak attempt to change the subject but Lance didn't seem to mind instead, holding out both for Lotor to see. He chuckled lightly beginning to guide him away and pulling at Matt to follow them. "You got both?"

"Keith bought them for me," And Lance seemed suddenly guilty saying that name. He shook his head and began walking off. He wasn't sad or angry or even sorry. He was just confused. Keith, he didn't remember how he looked. but now seeing him how could he not recognize him? 

Keith started moving towards him. "Hold on could you just--" Lance began running. He wasn't scared he just didn't want to deal with questions or apologizes or anything like that right now. He wanted to show off all the things he had bought to Hunk and Pidge. He finally got to get out of the castle and Keith seemed to ruin that idea. 

He didn't know who he was mad at. He wasn't mad at Keith for trying to say hi or Lotor and Matt for taking him to begin with. Maybe he was just mad. He heard them running with him though. Lotor probably would have caught up if he wasn't carrying so many things but Keith and Matt were gaining on him. He made it up to the ramp of the castle and heard voices from the lounge. Oh yeah, they were holding a meeting but why not in the meeting room? 

"Lance, please can't we just talk about whatever happened?" Matt yelled as Lance slid into the longe room. The voices hushed and stared at him. Both the blades and team Voltron seemed hesitant to start anything. 

"Was that Matt?" Pidge stood up.

"Lance, why are you all sweaty?" Hunk stepped closer and lance gave a quick wave. 

"Hey, hope you guys are having a great meeting. Don't mind me I'm just gonna--," He ran behind the couch and ducked down as Keith ran in. 

"Which way did he go?" Keith was frantic and any other time Lance would have felt bad but he didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Keith, no one told us you were gonna be here!" Allura smiled at him. 

"Oh, so that's why he was running!" Hunk snapped his fingers. 

Matt ran in as well. "Oh God, why do you guys run so fast?" he gasped. "I just got here and I'm already forced to run,"

"Wow, hold on where's Lotor?" Shiro finally spoke out as he stepped closer to the door. 

"I don't know," Matt gasped. "He was walking and then I was trying to keep up with Keith and so I just kinda zoned him out," 

"You left the Galran emperor unsupervised?" One of the blades stood up as well. 

"More like he left Lance unsupervised," Pidge sulked. "Look at the mess he's caused.

Keith was making his way around the couch where Lance was hiding. He could hear the steps so before he could do anything he shot up and jumped over the couch to stand on the couch. "Lance! Don't run away," Lance didn't seem to pay him any attention as he jumped off the couch onto the table and hid behind Matt. Grabbing his arms and moving him in front of himself to hide Keith from his vision. "Lance, please--"

"What? Who's Lance?" He began walking, Matt being dragged along with an unsure smile. "I'm just your local nerd trying to go shopping,"

"I've never felt more attacked in my life," Matt sighed. "Just try talking to him," He whispered to Lance. 

"He's gonna yell at me," Lance whispered back but Keith must have heard him because he immediately shook his head. 

"No!" His sharp voice made Lance flinch but Keith quickly calmed himself. "I won't yell at you. I yelled before because you just caught me off guard. I won't anymore; I just want to talk,"

Keith took a step forward again. Lance saw Lotor jogging into the hall and in a split second decision, he grabbed Matt's wrist, spun them around, and tossed Matt towards Keith. They both stumbled onto each other until they fell and Lance quickly ran past them. 

"The betrayal," Matt groaned trying to get up. "I feel so used!"

"Help me out, Lotor!" Lance yelled at Lotor as he saw Keith push Matt off of him and start running toward him again. Keith ran forward quickly stumbling a bit but managing to keep his footing until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and halted his movement. He looked up to see Lotor gripping onto him yet looking as Lance ran off. 

"Let me go!" He pulled at his shirt unsuccessfully. Lance halted from running to investigate the shout and found Lotor giving him a sympathetic look. He moved his hand back, then towards him, a signal that it was okay to keep going. 

"Thanks, princey!" He yelled as he continued to run off towards his room. 

"'Princey?'" Matt questioned stepping next to him. Lotor shrugged and tossed Keith a bit back. Matt turned to look at Keith and held up his hands. "Now Keithy boy think about your next move very wise--"

"Why the hell did you grab me!" 

"Welp I tried," 

"He asked me too," Lotor crossed his arms and stepped into the lounge room and dropped the bags he was holding. "He's had a long day,"

"When did you two get so damn chummy?!" Keith huffed his hair out of his face. 

"Ever since you left," He said rolling his eyes. Keith noticeably flinched. 

"Enough fighting!" Shiro stepped forwards. "You two shouldn't be back for another few hours,"

"Yes, well the former paladin drastically changed Lance's mood," This time he sounded mad and the Blades cautioned upward. 

"We don't really know what happened," Matt defended mostly talking to Pidge and Hunk as he spoke. "I think Keith was yelling at him and Lance just wanted to come back," 

"And why were you yelling at him?" Hunk cocked an eyebrow. "He's not one that gets mad easily; you on the other hand..." He trailed off. Keith fidgeted with his hands

Pidge dismissed both of them, opting instead to cross her arms and glare at Lotor. "You were supposed to be looking after him,"

"Now now," Allura gave a nervous laugh. "Perhaps this was just a misunderstanding," Lotor wasn't paying them any mind only staring out into the hallway.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Keith crossed his arms and began walking off in the direction Lance had run off to. 

Coran stepped in front of him. "Give him some time. He must have run off for one reason or another," 

"No, all this was a huge screw up in my part," Keith walked around him. "I should explain myself to him."

"Weren't you guys like in a meeting or something?" Matt questioned looking around at everyone. "I mean, I'm not one to judge but I'm pretty sure this isn't how one goes about doing a meeting,"

"Well perhaps if we were given a warning that the former paladin had been coming then we could have prepared Lance accordingly," Lotor was glaring at the Blades who seemed unfazed by the assumption. 

"It was unnecessary information that would have wasted our time. Your leader didn't seem to mind of the absence of it,"

"Calm down," Shiro sighed. "What information they give us is up to their better judgment. We need to think about what's best for the Coalition not whether a friend will be joining us or not," 

"Wow, Katie I don't think I'm supposed to be here," Matt whispered to his sister. "A lot of negative energy is resonating between the blades and Lotor," 

"Lotor could you step out for a second?" Hunk asked overhearing him. "Go check up on Lance and Keith or something?" 

"Very well," He stood up absentmindedly. He would have argued if he had wanted to stay but he didn't. He was dejected and distraught with the situation. Perhaps his better judgment had gotten the better of him when he left Lance alone. 

Matt stayed to offer his advice on rebellions and Shiro welcomed him. No one minded that Lotor left without saying anything and they continued the meeting with an uneasy feeling. 

Lotor heard the knocks before he saw Keith. In front of the door, he noticed Keith knocking impatiently. He hadn't noticed him right away so when he opened his mouth Keith jumped. "May I offer you some advice," Keith paused his knocking and looked at him up and down clearly ready to turn him down but Lotor interrupted. "Change," 

"Change?" Keith scoffed. 

"Lance has made it abundantly clear that the Blades make him uncomfortable," He said. "Your outfit wouldn't leave him with much confidence,"

"When did you become so close to him," Keith growled ignoring the advice Lotor had given him. 

"We aren't," He sighed. "Don't blame your inability to know him to cloud your judgment over me," 

"Then why help me?" 

"I'm helping Lance. He's been nothing but kind to me," 

Keith scowled to himself. Why would he be uncomfortable around the blades? He didn't make it clear before that he had been. He looked down at his suit. His old room probably held a few of his clothes but he would look through the castle for something else. He made to leave but Lotor got in front of him. "What do you want now," He sighed dragging a hand across his face. 

"Why did you leave Voltron?"

"What?" Keith pushed passed him. "Why the hell would I tell you?"

"I didn't expect an answer," Lotor didn't move. The further away he was getting from him the fainter his voice becomes. "Lance wants one, however. If you don't have one, think over the question. He deserves that much," 

Keith shook his thoughts away. Lotor was just messing with him. Lance knew the reason; he had told him right before he left. Sure he had a memory problem but if he wanted to know he could ask anyone else. He could ask him again. Keith didn't mind repeating things, especially not to Lance, the way a few others seemed to find it bothersome. If he needed to retell him the reason then he would but Lance didn't react at all the last time he told him. Would Lance take it well this time? The thought made him unsure whether he wanted to repeat that idea again. 

He needed to talk to Lance. He needed to make sure he was okay above all else. Everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a lot more fluffy with a bit of angst so I hope you stick around! Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished my tests and now its time to bomb the rest of my life! 
> 
> Im so glad a lot of you guys love lotor so much because expect some great bonding with him and Lance

Keith changed into his old clothes minus his jacket. He didn't know if Lotor was lying to him but he didn't want to take the chance of making Lance uncomfortable when he went to go talk to him. The meeting was to be undisturbed by anyone now that Shiro was officially annoyed.

When he went back to Lance's room the door was open and peaking inside he noticed Lance was no longer inside. He was unsure of what to do. He wasn't really sure where Lance would go if not his room except for the lions so he changed directions and began walking towards them. He wasn't as confident as he had been just moments before. His mind was running wild. 

Thinking of why Lance was hiding, he slipped in front of the lions. Specifically, Blue. She was welcoming him, quirky and soft. Welcoming in a way that reminded him of both Lance and Allura. He smiled at the thought. 

"What are you doing here?" Keith looked over at Lotor who was now walking towards him. He looked him up and down. 

"I see you took my advice,"

"Why the hell are you with our lions?"

"No reason," Lotor waved a hand in front of him. "I come here to talk to them. Show them my true intentions and they judge whether they believe me or not,"

"Have they believed you so far?" He crossed his arms as the prince only shrugged his arms

"They don't usually talk back. They're very welcoming, however," He smiled and Keith realized he had never done that with him before. "Shouldn't you be talking to Lance? I assume you didn't change just to sit around with your former colleges," 

"They're still my colleges," Keith defended huffing out a sigh. "I just can't find him. He's not in his room,"

"Well, where does he usually go when he's upset?" And Keith noted the sarcasm leaking into his words like Lotor knew the answer. 

"I've never seen him this upset,"

"I'm not sure whether that's very sweet of Lance or deceptive," Lotor rubbed his hands together in thought. "The fact that you don't know where he is shows how long you've been gone,"

"Just tell me where he is," Keith growled out. He didn't mean to sound so mean and he looked up at Lotor ready to apologize but he only shook his head as if expecting it. 

"He's watching the stars in the open deck," He sighed moving his face to the side to avoid his eyes. "The yellow paladin tells me he goes there when he forgets something," 

Keith thought about the open deck. He never used to go there when he lived here. He would pass it and on occasion look out into the room made of see-through material much harder than glass. It made him uneasy to step into something that seemed like open air but Allura had assured everyone it was safe. Just a room to observe the outside. He wasn't surprised that Lance would like it over there. 

He was ready to leave without saying anything and Lotor looked like he was ready to accept that but Keith remembered how he spoke to Lance. They may not have been close but lance seemed to like him so he turned around from where he was walking. Lotor was walking away as well but Keith cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. 

“Thanks, Lotor!” Lotor was quick to turn around but Keith only waved as he ran off once more. Lotor watched him leave this time. He lifted his hands to grab onto his biceps a simple hug for himself. The former black paladin was now gone but Lotor couldn't help the faint smile that pulled along his lips.

Keith tried to remember the way by himself but since he barely went there when he actually lived in the castle it had slipped his mind how to navigate around. The only reason he had managed to find it was because of the signs on the doors meant for Lance. It had a narrow golden door that was much taller than necessary. He saw Lance sitting there staring out into the glass. He almost seemed to float along with space. 

Lance was humming a warm song that Keith didn't know. It made him smile unconsciously. Standing at the door frame, he was unaware of how he should make his presence known so he stepped forward and cleared his throat. The humming stopped as Lance quickly jerked his head to his right. Keith took another step forward and Lance jumped up crouching on all fours and ready to run for it if he had too. 

"No, it's okay!" Keith took a step back standing where he stood before. "I won't go inside if it makes you uncomfortable,"

Lance looked at him cautiously but dropped himself back to sit down. Keith took another step forward, slowly this time. Lance held up his head but continued to stare out into space. "No, don't... just stay there,"

Keith gripped onto his wrist and sat down where he was standing. "That's fair. I just wanted to talk or at least hope that you'll listen,"

Lance let out a calm shush. He didn't stare at him though. The light from the stars shone a light blue hue through the glass, illuminating Lance in a way that made Keith think of the time he had forgotten everything. "Look at our galaxy Keith," He smiled, letting his head fall back and outstretching his legs.

"Our galaxy?" Keith moved over a bit to stare out the window. Lance didn't stop him this time; he took that as a welcome.

"Voltrons galaxy, my galaxy, your galaxy," Lance scoffed. "It's everybody's galaxy,"

"The Galra's galaxy?" Keith questioned in a soft voice. For the first time since he had gotten there, Lance stared at him with something other than caution. Mystified at the idea but warmly smiled as his gaze dropped back over to the window. 

"Of course, they live here too," 

"They're bad," Keith tried to argue. "They don't deserve to own anything," 

"Are you half bad? Do you only deserve half of what you have?" Lance curled in a bit closer to himself. Completely turning his back towards Keith and hugging himself. "No one is genetically born bad, at least I hope not."

"But they're the reason why we're fighting this war." Keith didn't want to argue. He came here to apologize, nothing more. Yet, he found himself continuing to speak despite his better judgment. "You should hate them. They took away so many lives and planets. They're the reason you forget. They're the reason you forgot me," Lance sat up quickly as Keith covered his mouth. His hands shook a bit at the words. "Lance I didn't mean--"

"I feel like we should talk about that," He turned, giving Keith an apologetic yet angry expression. Mouth pulled into a frown that didn't suit him and eyebrows crinkled together sadly. "Now." 

Keith scrambled to his feet and made his way towards him. He didn't sit down though. He just stood there and stared forward at the stairs. "Lance I really didn't mean anything by--" Lance hit the back of his knees. He let out a quick grunt as he fell forward. 

"Will you sit down and stop apologizing," Lance laughed as Keith glared at him. "Aw come on don't give me that face. You're the one that came over here," He chuckled under his breath. Keith sat down. Crossing his legs he looked out into space. He’d forgotten how unwelcoming it could be. “I feel like you don’t like your heritage,”

Keith looked over at him quickly. “What are you talking about?” 

“The fact that you’re half Galra,” Lance smiled. “I’m getting the impression that you’re not very happy with it,”

He shook his head in disagreement. “I can’t change where my parents came from.”

He gave a quick nod. “Doesn’t mean you’ve accepted it,”

“I came here to apologize to you; why are you giving me a therapy session?” Both of them let out a quick chuckle. Keith opened his mouth ready to finally apologize but Lance shushed him again. 

“You want to know why I ran away?” 

“Because you were embarrassed?”

Lance let out a quick laugh. He dragged his hand through his hair and struck a confident smile. “Please, what could possibly embarrass me?”

“You’re right,” He smirked back. “You’re probably so used to it by now that it’s a numb feeling,” He let out a quick laugh as Lance punched him in the arm. 

“Rude!” Lance was laughing too though. His smile seemed to make Keith realize just how much really had missed him. “Not my fault you’re no good with the girls,” Nevermind, he didn’t.

“Okay, so why did you run away?” 

“I didn’t want to hear the same old thing,” Keith was ready to ask what he was talking about but Lance went on. “Whenever someone gets mad at me for forgetting something they always apologize,”

“That’s good,” Lance glared at him. “Or.. maybe not?”

“Trust me, it gets old really fast,” Lance ran a hand down his face. “I’m just tired of everybody ignoring their own feeling because ‘oh! The poor amnesiac kid. Look at him trying to act normal’,”

“Nobody thinks that way about you,” Keith shook his head quickly. “We can’t just be mad at you for something you can’t control. We just feel bad,” 

“I don’t need you to feel bad!” Lance yelled pulling at his hair. “This is what I’m talking about! You guys all treat me differently now!”

“Because you are different,” Keith crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. “We make accommodations for you so it’ll be easier. We repeat things without being asked. We put up signs so you know your way. And we speak more slowly so you’ll have a chance to write it down,”

“Yeah, so I’ve noticed,” He grumbled. 

“Lance I know it’s hard to accept but you’re different. We can’t just ignore that you lose memories quicker than us,” Keith fumbled with his hands. “That doesn’t mean we think any less of you. I sure as hell don’t. You’re still the same obnoxious guy who’s confident as hell and isn’t afraid to speak his mind,” He was arguing with himself whether or not to add this last part but he sighed as he spoke again. “Ever since you’ve lost your memories you have changed. I’m pretty sure you haven’t noticed it but we all have,”

“No, I really haven't,”

“So you’ve always written all over your hands?”

“To remember a thing, hell yeah,”

“And you’ve always carried pens around in your hair and jacket?”

“I love to doodle,”

“And you’ve always eaten a gummy as soon as you woke up?” Lance stayed quiet this time. “And you’ve always had nightmares so bad that you start crying in your sleep?”

“Okay stop,” 

But Keith didn’t. “And you’ve always gone to your lion at the end of the day for a refresher?” 

“Stop it.”

“And you’ve always forgotten things if you got too distracted right?” Keith clutched at his own arms. Finally admitting to himself that it was real. “You’ve always been fighting this war,” 

“Stop…” Lance dug his head into his knees. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Keith admitted getting closer and letting their shoulders touch. “I just need you to understand this. None of us are the same, Lance. We aren’t making accommodations for you because we think you’re weak or because we think any less of you. I know you’d be completely fine if we acted as we did before. But the thing is we treasure you. You’re our family and we want to make things as easy as they were before,”

“Easy?” Lance looked at him. Blue eyes glaring at him. 

“It’ll never be easy,” Keith looked out at the stars not being able to meet the gaze. “I couldn’t imagine being put into this situation but you’re part of us,” the fond smile he gave out to nothing made Lance drop his glare. “You’re our trusty right hand,”

“Our?” He scoffed “You left. I don’t even know why you left anymore,”

“I’m beginning to doubt my reason too,” Keith whispered, letting out a meaningless chuckle. “I just feel like I could do a lot more there. Earth needs us to do our best and being leader never really suited me anyway,” 

“When has Earth ever been your top priority?” Despite the bitterness Keith was expecting, Lance sounded fond. 

“Ever since I found out how much it means to everyone.” Especially you, he wanted to add. 

“I barely remember Earth anymore,” They stared at the stars. “Do you have any idea which stars any of these are?” 

“No idea,”

"You know, I used to love the stars," Lance commented wistfully. "This used to be my favorite place. 

"And it's not anymore?" 

"I don't think so." Lance shook his head. He almost seemed shameful. "I keep forgetting how it makes me feel. I come here all the time expecting the same wonder I used to get from just the stars alone but... I hate them now."

"Why?" Keith whispered. His voice was soft. Welcoming Lance to decline to answer. 

"On Earth, with my family, they were so mysterious. They were amazing; they made me want to go higher but now they're just here," His voice quivered. "They just surround me all the goddamn time. They trap me," 

Keith grabbed his hand. He didn't know how to comfort him with words alone. Lance looked between their gripped hands and Keith's face. "You don't have to feel trapped. No one should make you feel obligated to fight,"

Lance shook his head a whimper leaving his lips and he dropped his head into his free hand to try and hide his expression. He felt the hand let go of him but before he questioned it he felt Keith's hands around his shoulders. He pulled him in closer giving him time to pull away but Lance didn't. He simply dropped his hands to his side and placed his head into Keith's shoulder. 

Lance let out another whimpered cry that made Keith grip his shirt even tighter. "You know I used to have a crush on you," 

"Oh..." Keith's heart began beating faster unsure of where this was going. "How embarrassing on your part," Keith laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

"Shut up," Lance chuckled lifting his hands to wrap around Keith. "You're not mad at me?" He muffled into his shoulder. He laid his head on top of Lances. Keith wasn't sure of which incident he could be referring to. Him forgetting about Keith or the confession he just blindly glossed over. Nether got him mad. They hurt, sure, maybe a little if he really focused on it or maybe a lot, but that didn't matter right now. 

"What? No of course not," Lance didn't let up, instead, beginning to tremble. Keith began rocking him back and forth the way he remembered his dad used to do when he was a kid. Something he remembered always calming him down. "I could never be mad at you for something like that Lance. Never. It wasn't your fault," 

"How could I forget you?" Lance shook his head and for a moment it was Keith who had forgotten about that. "Before you left you were everything I ever thought off. I thought, 'there's no way I'd forget you. We have too much history'," In a small voice, one that almost made Keith shudder, Lance went on. "I liked you too much..."

"Lance. It's okay-- you don't have to,"

"I realized I was forgetting you," Lance shook his head again. "I couldn't remember how you looked and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone. You were written on my hand but I just... I couldn't remember. And then I saw you again and I realized how screwed up my head is,"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Keith scolded. He wasn't sure himself why but he hated hearing Lance like this. "You didn't forget me. You still had your--our memories. You knew who I was. You just forgot my face,"

"I did though. For that moment, I had no idea who you were. You of all people... forgotten," Lance let out an ironic laugh that caught on the back of his throat and made his next few words whimper out. "When I saw you again, I realized just how awful my mind is. I could forget everyone. Everyone that's ever helped me; everyone I ever loved,"

"Is that the real reason you ran away?" He whispered out. 

"I don't know. Maybe? I wanted you not to be Keith because then I didn't have to be scared," 

"Scared?" 

"I'm so scared of losing you guys," 

"You won't," Keith said so sure of himself that it almost made Lance calm. "You won't ever truly forget us. We're family. We'll have your back,"

"It's scary,"

"All life is scary," Keith was speaking fondly. Lance would have gotten mad had any other tone been used. A different tone dismissed his fears, made them smaller then they were to him but Keith said it with relation. Like he knew exactly what Lance was going through. "Especially when you're flying a big mechanical space cat in a war against an alien race," Keith added nonchalantly.

Lance let out a chuckle. "I'll be fine," He whispered, trying to comfort himself. "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't be telling you all this out of the blue like that,"

"You never were one to hesitate," Keith smiled. "I wouldn't expect any different from you,"

“You won’t hold this against me right?”

“Oh no I’m totally gonna pick on you,” He felt Lance pinch his stomach. “Ow okay calm down. I promise I won’t hold this against you, ” 

“Yeah you better not, ” he mumbled. He pulled back and let out a disgusted sigh. “Now look at me I'm a mess,” 

“You're always a mess.” Keith teased earning him a playful glare. 

“Shut up. Ugh, my eyes burn now.” Lance rubbed at them. Softly at first but then Keith noticed how he continued to rub the, progressively getting more frantic. Until Lance was crying again and desperately rubbing his eyes. “This fucking sucks.” 

“I know.” He whispered in response. 

“I hate everything about this.” Lance dropped his head and let out a desperate chuckle. “Why was I the one who has to lose all their memories?” 

“Hey…” Keith pulled his hands down cracking a smile as he tried to calm him down. His hand ran across Lance's cheeks to dry them. “If I could trade places with you I would. God knows I would.” 

Lance bit his bottom lip dropping his gaze to the floor only for Keith to move his head back into his field of vision. 

“Come on, where's the overconfident jackass I know?” Lance let out a quick laugh and pouted faintly. “This is the part where you say something back.”

“Forget you,” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Ouch, see now that cuts deep.” 

Lance let out another laugh. “You really haven't changed since you left,” 

“Did you expect me to?” 

“Kind of,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was more worried about you than anything,” 

“Worried? Why would you be worried?”

“The blade…” Lance blinked rapidly. “They're not very nice are they?” Keith looked ready to argue but Lance caught on and shook his head. “That sounded bad but the thing is to them you're just a casualty waiting to happen. Another number.”

“I guess,” he sounded discouraged. Disappointed that Lance thought that way. “They're just trying to, you know, fix everything,” 

“Like Shiro,” Lance scoffed. He thought about their leader. Although blurry, he remembered a time where he would be comfortable talking to him. Comfortable simply talking to him but now he couldn't do that. Just trying small talk seemed to annoy him at times. Keith seemed to accept that contribution but he didn't really get it. Lance knew Keith loved Shiro much more than they did. He hadn't been there to see the worst of him. It almost felt wrong keeping it from him. “Hey, can I tell you something about Shiro?” 

Keith crinkled his eyebrows together. “Yeah sure.” 

“But you have to promise me you won't tell him I said this,” Keith looked worried and Lance began fidgeting with his hands. 

“What's wrong with him?” 

With him? Nothing was wrong with him. It's the way he yanked at his memories and made Lance forget quicker. It's the way he makes him insecure whenever he so much as crosses his arms. It's the way the others always seemed to avoid him now. Nothing was wrong with him but Keith had turned his worry towards him first and not towards Lance who was currently clutching at himself with worry simply thinking about it. Lance averted his eyes. Would Keith even believe him if he said something? He thought everyone changed but would he believe Shiro had changed for the worse. 

“I just…” Lance shook his head. “I really don't like his haircut,” 

Keith let out a quick snort which made Lance crack a smile despite bailing on telling him anything. “You know, me neither,” he whispered back. 

Lance let out a giggle. “You should stick around for a little Keith,” Shiro is in a much better mood when you're here. Everyone is. At the very least, Lance is much happier.

“I'll see how long the blade is staying,” he confirmed. 

Lance didn't seem to like that answer. “You should go to the meeting,” Lance pulled away from him. “They'd want you there,” 

“It’s okay,” Keith was trying to get back on Lance's good side but he was already at arm's length away. “They can wait, I just want to patch things up with you,” 

“It's done,” Lance shrugged now looking at the stars with the same hostility that he had shown in the beginning. “I forgive you and you know why I ran away now,” 

“I mean yeah sure but--” 

“There's nothing else to talk about.” Lance got up quickly startling Keith. “The beginning of this conversation is beginning to go away.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I just… I’m gonna go see Red,” 

“Okay,” He got up as well with an unsure smile on his face. “I’ll walk you over there. I haven't seen Red in a while,” 

“Whose fault is that?” he mumbled not meaning for him to hear but only running a hand through his face when he realized Keith had. “Just go to the meeting Keith,” 

His eyebrows were crinkled together sadly and he lifted up his shoulders ”You could have easily just said you wanted to be alone…” he shook his head and looked at him with the same disappointment Lance had grown so used to. He began walking away and Lance suddenly wanted to stop him. He wanted to apologize for whatever he had done but Keith passed him and Lance couldn't even find it in himself to look at him. 

He never turned around not even when the footsteps had turned to almost a whisper. He dropped his face into his hand. He needed to apologize but he knew Keith wasn't going to let him just yet. 

He sat back down with a sigh. His eyes began to prickle once more and he looked back to make sure no one was coming before letting himself cry. Why was he in this room of all places. This room always made him sad. He thought of his grandma. She had died just as he had gone into the Garrison but he remembered how she had always welcomed him. How she made him feel at home just being next to her. His mom too. They brought warmth in his heart that was rare now. 

His grandma used to teach him how to knit. Her on her chair just next to the front door and him on the top step of the porch. She would start it for him then they would make something together. Inside, over, then back to the side. Over and over until he messed up and his grandma had to fix it. Would he one day forget that? The thought made him break down even worse but he knew how to calm himself down. He began to mimic the motions. Pretending to knit as he closed his eyes and thought of Earth. 

His tears stopped and he opened his eyes to nothing once more surrounding him. The noticed the way he was moving his hands and abruptly stopped. He should pick up yarn next time he's down on a planet. It's been ages since he remembered going down for himself and not for a mission. 

Wiping his eyes he got up from his spot on the floor. He waved at nothing out in the glass and dug into his jacket to pull out his green pen. On his finger, he simply wrote yarn on it hoping he would remember the rest. He began walking down the hall trying to find a clock that would show him the time. He kept walking until he heard voices. It was Pidge's voice. She sounded angry about something before Coran cut in in a much calmer voice. Were they having a meeting? Of course, they wouldn't have told him about it though. He turned back around and began walking to his room. 

When he made it he immediately noticed the midday hour. Had that much time passed? Of course, the room seemed much dimmer despite how he noticed they were parked. The stars always showed in that room however and he had expected it to be later. The pain in his eyes was making him blink much more rapidly so he instead brought himself to his bathroom. Looking into the mirror he noticed the puffy red around his eyes and resisted the urge to rub them. He let out an exhausted sigh and splashed warm water along his face, gently patting at his eyes. 

He had obviously been crying but now that he thought about it that memory was gone which made him feel even dumber for crying over something he couldn't remember. A lot of reasons could have caused it and switching between those ideas made him even less unsure which one had caused this. He looked down at his finger were the s.all word of yarn was written. Why would he need yarn? 

He tapped at his fingers. He thought of his grandma. Yes, maybe he had been thinking of his family and that's why he had been crying. Thinking about it that didn't sound right but he accepted it as the answer as a small ping resonated in his heart. He would love to knit again. 

He crashed down on his bed belly first. He played with the gummies at his bedside before placing them back on his nightstand. He noticed new things in his room. Little trinkets that made him smile and small string bracelets inside the now open box he kept. He didn't remember when he had gotten them but they somehow seemed like they belonged so he paid his empty memory no mind. 

The time glared at him again. He had plenty of time to do something but he would be alone. He couldn't go to the meeting room even if he wanted too. Shiro would say something or Pidge and Hunk would notice his eyes. He sighed into his pillow. He'd go to sleep then. There was nothing else to do after all. 

He wondered if he should go see Red to help him recall today. He was already so comfortable though and they had been at a meeting so he would have been doing what he always did. Nothing. He probably just sat in that room all day and did nothing. If he had done something eventful he would have remembered but today was just nothing to him. He gave one last sigh as he moved over to his side and closed his eyes. 

He'd be sure to check up on her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So about that fluff. Kinda?? 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter comments are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Lance felt someone tapping at his shoulder. He was sleeping on his bed for once but he didn't remember falling asleep. He let his eyes flutter open but they landed on someone he was unfamiliar with. Quickly he reached under his pillow and pointed his Bayard at the person. It quickly transformed into his recognizable gun. The man stumbled back. 

"Who are you?" 

"Wow, okay calm down. I'm Matt, remember?" He smiled at him which made Lance lower his gun. He recognized that name, and it brought a warmness to his body. 

"Matt… Pidge's brother right?" Lance pointed a finger at him carefully. Letting his Bayard transform back down, he stuffed it under his pillow. "You scared me, dude. Usually, they don't come and wake me up like that," 

"So I've noticed." he laughed under his breath. "Hunk didn't want you to miss breakfast again so they asked me to come to get you. They assumed you wouldn't be tired since you were asleep most of yesterday anyways," 

Lance did feel much more energetic than he usually did when he woke up. He hopped off his bed and gave a large stretch before smiling at Matt. "Yeah, I remember going to my room since everyone was busy. Let me brush my teeth and then we can go to the kitchen. Feel free to wait on my bed if you want,"

"Alright," Matt sat down and watched as he moved over to his bathroom. He tried to be as quick as possible knowing that Matt was waiting for him but when he got out Matt didn't seem to mind. He was just standing there messing with the trinkets that Lance didn't quite recognize. 

"I like your room," Matt announced when he noticed he was out. "Very cozy. You even have candy!" He reached out to get on but Lance made him jump with a loud voice. 

"Don't eat those!" He sheepishly covered his mouth with the back of his arm as Matt stepped back. "Sorry didn't mean to yell." 

"Hey man they're your candy," Matt was back to smiling at him. 

"Medicine actually," Lance stepped over and popped one in his mouth. "Coran just makes them taste good," 

"I wish all medicine was like that," he sighed deciding not to pry any further. Moving back over to the door he motioned him closer. "Now come. They're probably waiting for us," 

Lance nodded quickly and raced over to stand next to him. Matt made small talk with him for a while. Lance only nodded and added when necessary. He enjoyed hearing Matt ramble about things he didn't quite remember because he didn't mind explaining the context to him. Nor did he mind when Lance didn't quite get something. They were almost at the kitchen and Lance expected the conversation to die down but Matt didn't let it. 

"I thought you usually covered your arms up," He grabbed onto Lance's arm and pulled it closer. "These are pretty cool though," 

He let out a nervous chuckle not minding Matts touch. "I only cover them when I don't mind wearing my jacket or when someone I don't really trust is here," 

Matt hummed in thought. "You trust Lotor?" 

Lance looked over at him a bit in shock as they finally walked into the kitchen. "No, why would I trust the Galra's prince?"

A throat was cleared as he finally looked up at the table where everyone in the castle sat. He looked at Pidge who had been the one to clear her throat. Lance crinkled his eyebrows together in confusion and Pidge quickly glance to her side. Lance followed her eyes where Lotor sat awkwardly playing with his food. 

"I made things awkward…" Matt ducked his head down and quickly moved over to sit next to his sister who glared at him. "What? How was I supposed to know he was gonna be so blunt," 

"Wait!" Lance shook his head and stared at Lotor in shock. "Why is he here?" 

"Oh, so you simply don't remember?" Lotor smiled at him. "Have a seat and eat then we'll take you to your lion," 

Lance glared at him as he sat back down. "No, I want you to explain why you're here," 

"Well, that's a long story," Lotor offered another smile that made Lance look away from him. 

"So just welcome a homicidal prince into our home is fine," Lance mumbled back. Lotor made a groaning noise from the back of his throat. It didn't sound annoyed however it sounded almost regretful causing Lance to quickly look up at him in confusion. 

"Come on now buddy give him a break," his attention was caught up on Hunk who placed a plate in front of him and sat down to his left. Lance offered him a smile but it dropped as his eyes flickered from Lotor to Hunk. 

"So…" he said as the growing pain in his stomach slowed as he fed himself. "Why is he here," 

Allura was sitting next to him and kept glancing between the two to try and ease the friction. 

"Well, as he said, it's a long story," Hunk rubbed the back of his neck in thought. 

"How far back do you remember?" Lotor questioned only for Hunk to shake his head in disapproval. 

"That's not how his memory loss works," Hunk thought back. 

"He doesn't lose memories chronologically. He just loses them depending on what he's thought of less or what's not his primary focus," Pidge explained further. She sunk further into her chair. "It's fine. Lance just eat your fill of breakfast and then you can go to your lion," 

"You sure nothing important happened yesterday?" Lance looked between all of them and Coran looked ready to open his mouth until a plate dropped a little too hard on the table. 

"Hey, don't slam your things," Shiro scolded. 

"Sorry," Keith mumbled sitting next to him. "Just… a lot of important stuff happened yesterday," Keith looked up at Lance sadly for a split second before smiling and looking back down at his food. "It can wait though. You haven't eaten since yesterday," he felt eyes on him and looked up again. Lance was simply staring at him. "What?" 

"It's you," Lance blinked quickly. 

"It's me," Keith cocked an eyebrow. 

Lance quickly got up which startled all of them but he ran forward and pulled Keith close to his chest. One hand around his neck and the other around his head. Keith made a small gagging noise as he reached up to grip the other's arms. Looking up he noticed Lance's eyes shut tight and a big smile on his face. 

"You're back! When did you get back?!" Lance laughed pulling him back and holding onto his cheeks. "How was your horrible experience over there? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? Oh my god, how long have you even been gone for?" 

"See this is the reaction I expected," Keith laughed pulling his hand away from his face. "One question at a time Lance,"

"Sorry!" He pulled back gripping onto his hands behind himself. "I just missed you. We all did," he quickly added looking over at the others. 

"I missed everyone too," Keith was smiling at him but it wasn't as warm as he remembered. 

Shiro sighed. "He's been here for an entire day. You were the first to greet him," 

"Shiro!" Allura scolded. "Can't you see he doesn't quite remember?" 

Lance looked shocked staring at Keith with an apologetic look only for him to hold out his hands. "Hey, it's okay. Red will help you out,"

"Sure but eat before you head out," Coran quickly added. "You tend to skip meals simply because you don't remember you haven't eaten."

"So we've already had our reunion?" Lance smiled at Keith but he simply shrugged. 

"Something like that," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just eat Lance," 

Lance was taken aback by everyone simply brushing off his memory loss. It seemed out of nowhere but he accepted the awkward air and sat back down. He ate his fill only listening in to the conversation going on around him. It wasn't that he didn't want to contribute, it was simply something he was unable to do. He knew the others didn't know he had forgotten whatever they were talking about but he had. It felt empty simply trying to pick up broken ideas. When he finished he didn't ask for a second plate like he normally did. Instead, he pushed his plate back and stood up. 

"I'll go see Red now," he glanced between all of them and let his eyes land on Keith. "Can you take me?" 

"Me?" Keith coughed. "Are you sure?"

"I need a guide and you've been gone for a really long time," Lance shrugged. "I just don't want to get lost," 

Keith seemed conflicted but he stood up from his chair and smiled. "Sure, Lance. I don't mind," 

The other waved them along and Keith and Lance were once again caught walking along the hallway in silence. Lance kept looking over at him and quickly looking away whenever Keith looked over at him. 

That passed for a few seconds before Keith finally let out a small chuckle. "Okay, what's up?" 

"Hm?" 

"You keep staring at me," Keith crossed his arms playfully. 

"You just seem… I don't know, different?" He let out a quick sigh. "Did something happen between us?" 

Keith all but confirmed it when he let out a small groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, kind of. I just don't want you to be mad at me when you get your memories back," 

"What'd you do?" Lance cocked an eyebrow as he puffed out his chest. "Did you hurt my feelings?"

"What? No," Keith let out another chuckle. "We just talked and let's just say a few of the things that we talked about weren't exactly great,"

"Were any of them your fault?" Lance made an attempt to left but Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the right. 

"Not that I can think of," Keith let go of his arm as they made it close to the lions. "Not directly anyway," 

"Then why would I be mad at you?" He earned himself a smile in response. 

"We're here," 

Lance looked up to hear Red purring towards him and causing a laugh to come from his throat. 

"Hey girl," he patted her head. "Keith's here. I bet you missed him a lot too," she passed him a great wave of happiness which made him warm. "She definitely misses you," 

"Glad to here," he laughed as he looked up at her. 

"Red would you help me up here?" Lance patted at his head. Keith stared at the two for a while. Lance seemed conflicted about something. Giving a quick glance towards him he simply nodded. "It's fine." Red leaned down nuzzling her nose close to Lance who hugged her enthusiastically. He let the front of his forehead touch the rough metallic along her snout.

He remembered yesterday with a mist around it. Extremely blurry memories that would have been confused as a dream had they not come from Red. The market, his fight, the talk with Keith, his confession. He pulled back quickly. He looked over at Keith who was simply standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. 

"I'm assuming you want some space?" Lance only gave a dumbfounded nod. "Hey it's okay, take your time. We'll still probably be in the kitchen when you want to talk," 

He turned around quickly and began to jog off. "I'm not mad at you!" He looked back to Lance's flushed pink face. "You said I would be but I'm not,"

"Good to know," he sighed fondly before waving him off. Lance watched him run off before sinking to his knees in embarrassment. 

"Red, oh my God, I said so much weird stuff to him!" She seemed to laugh at him. "This isn't funny; I'm having a crisis!" He let out the embarrassment for a couple of minutes before groaning into his hands. "I can't believe I said all of that," his memories from this morning passed him and he suddenly jolted up. "Lotor! I said I didn't trust him. I need to explain." He groaned for the umpteenth time and began moving back. "Thanks, girl! I'll definitely visit you later on today," 

She purred in approval. He made his way back to the kitchen but stopped by his room first. He put on his big brown jacket that immediately covered his arms. He hugged himself to feel the warmth and calmed himself down. He stuffed a small bag into his pocket that was left in the box next to his bed. 

Running back he thought of ways to apologize. He made it back into the kitchen where people were bombarding Keith with questions until they noticed him. They quickly sat back in the chairs which caused Lance to chuckle under his breath. 

"Remembering better?" Allura questioned. 

"A lot better," Lance's eyes fell along Lotor's and he motioned for him to get up. "I just wanted to talk to Lotor for a bit," 

"With me?" He got up despite himself. His eyebrows crinkled together. "That's quite unnecessary Lance," 

He only grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. "No, it's important that I explain something to you," Lance felt the glare Keith was giving Lotor but he ignored that and continued dragging him further into the castle. Lotor passively let it happen until they made it to an open deck. But unlike the one that helped make you see stars no matter the time this one was actually open. Almost like a balcony. 

Lance took a deep breath in and walked to the railing that prevented anyone from falling. Lotor followed him close. 

"Lotor... about what I said in the kitchen--" Lance was interrupted with a shake of his head. 

"It's really quite alright. You didn't remember me. I understand." He was smiling at him and the way the light illuminated against his long white hair made Lance almost hold his tongue. He only gave a big sigh and sunk into the railing. 

"I don't trust you," Lotors smile faltered a bit. He dropped his hands back down as Lance ran a hand through his face in guilt. "With all my memories back I don't trust you. I was going to apologize about being rude not for saying something that I find true," 

Neither of the two was looking at each other. Lance saw the way that Lotors eyes kept flickering from the ground to himself before he simply let out a sigh. "I can understand why," his voice was small and accepting. "The Galra empire has been nothing but cruel to those around it. I can understand why my race--" 

"This has nothing to do with your race!" Lotor jumped at the sudden loud voice as he looked over at Lance. He looked insulted, his mouth curled up in a snarl and his hands tightened into balls. "Why would I care that you were born something different from me," he let out an exhausted sigh. "If this was about your race I wouldn't be associating with the blade… I wouldn't be associating with Keith. This has nothing to do about your heritage," 

"Then…my crown?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I care about a title. Allura is technically a queen but she still goes by the princess." Lance tapped along his arm. "Your empire may be different from what Allura has described Altea was like but its still just a place. Inanimate until the people represent it," 

Lotor shifted his eyes back at the ground. "Then what has caused you to become distrustful towards me? I will do anything in my power to fix it." Lotor was quick with his words, letting them slip out his mouth as soon as he could.

"There's nothing to fix," Lance groaned into his hand at Lotors lack of understanding. "Have you ever had friends before?" Lotor opened his mouth but Lance held up his hand. "Don't answer that… what I'm trying to say is not that I can never trust you, just right now I don't," 

"And why's that?" 

"Because I don't know you, princey," Lance let out a breathless laugh. "I only know what you tell me which is fine but I'm sure that you don't quite trust me either,"

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" 

"Why would you?" 

"You're a paladin," 

"You're a prince," Lance stated matter of factly. 

"They're not the same," 

"They're both just titles," 

"You're my ally," 

"So?" 

"So we have the same goals," Lotor was growing frustrated but Lance needed to make him understand. 

"How do you know I didn't just lie and I'm secretly gonna betray everyone?" 

"Are you?" 

"Of course not," Lance scoffed. "Then again… I could be lying," 

"You gain nothing from betraying your teammates," 

Lance shrugged. "I secretly hate them and want them all dead," 

"No, you don't," 

"Yes, I do," 

"No, you don't," Lotors voice was growing sterner. More irritated. 

"Yes, I do," 

"Why?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because you care about them!" Lotor screamed in frustration. "You know everything about them and you care about their cause!" 

"Weaknesses," Lance sighed, immune to the tone he was using and not so much as flinching. "It's easier to take them out when I have everything in the palm of my hand. Quite literally," he looked at his arms covered in notes. "I know all their weak spots," Lotor groaned into his hands. "Do you believe I could just leave and give all my information away?" 

"It's not your sole information," 

"True, but that doesn't answer my question." Lance stared at him. His dark blue eyes focused on Lotors dark purple ones. 

"No, I don't think you would," 

"I didn't ask you to think if I would I asked whether you believed I could," 

"Sure, everyone could," 

"Why not you?"

"I never said I couldn't," 

"Then why are you so offended that I don't trust you?" Lance looked up at the sky. His voice even and calm. 

"I'm not,"

"Can you prove that I'm not leaking information?" 

"Sure I can simply backtrace all your outputted messages," 

"And you would trust those alone?" Lance draped a hand over his forehead overdramatically. "What if I was framed?" Lotor kept quiet. "Do you know enough about me to determine whether I would lie about something this big? Poor forgetful kid. Betraying his own race!" 

"I don't know," Lotor groaned into his hands. "You're not making any sense!" 

"I'm making perfect sense," Lance giggled. 

"I need to check in with Pidge," Lotor tried to move away only for Lance to grab onto his arm and stop him.

"Why?" 

"I'm beginning to doubt your words," 

Lance smirked. "Why?" 

"Because I don't know you!" Lotor screamed as he yanked his arm back. 

He made a move to keep walking but stopped when Lance finally doubled over in laughter. "I told you you didn't trust me!" 

Lotor stared at him for a few ticks as his laughter softened. "What does any of that have to do with trust?" 

"You have doubts," Lance rolled his eyes playfully. His voice occasionally hiccuped with laughs. "Don't force yourself to play loyal ally no matter what," Lance placed his hands on his hips proudly. "I would much rather be trusted by Emperor Lotor then tolerated for the sake of an alliance. We don't know each other," Lance punched his arm playfully.

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" Lotor pushed his arm away. "To admit that I don't fully trust Voltron? To ruin this alliance?" 

"Now, come on, don't be mad at me," Lance skipped next to him. "What I'm saying is that I can't just magically trust you. We have no foundation together. It doesn't mean we have to play hostile and mean, just that we shouldn't pretend to trust each other together. That just leads to bad trust," he held out his hand for Lotor to take. "Now shake my hand and agree to a truce!" 

"Why would I--"

"Because we're friends!" Lance cut in. "I may not trust you fully but I do think you are part of our team. Your one of us!" 

Lotor stared at his hand. "Friend?"

"Duh," Lance rolled his eye. "I do love messing with you but this is true! I don't kid about things like this,"

"You're not lying?" 

"No. Never," Lance shook his head and pushed his hand closer towards him. "Sorry for getting you riled up. Truce?" Lotor let out an exhausted sigh and he hesitantly outstretched his arm. Lance reached out and shook it hard before Lotor had time to react. "Awesome, glad you don't hold grudges. I would have been devastated." 

"Devastated?" Lotor chuckled. 

"Yeah man! You're like the only person who I can talk to that won't be biased. Plus, I like your advice. You're really good at talking,"

"Am I?" He sounded prideful of that which only made Lance laugh. 

"Definitely. By the way, I won't be offended if you decide to check in with Pidge on whether you think I'm actually giving out information," 

Lotor lifted his chin. "Now why would I do that? I trust you,"

"We all know you don't," 

"Yeah I'll lose sleep over it if I don't check in with her first," Lotor sighed. Lance laughed a bit harder. 

"Now come on!" He placed his hands on his shoulders and began pushing him further into the castle. "I really need a spa day after everything!"

"Afraid to say that Shiro has called the paladins to join the small final meeting with the blade before we leave this planet," Lotor smiled at him. 

"Oh no, they don't!" Lance rushed inside again seeing everyone sitting in the lounge room now looking over at him. "You guys have another meeting today?" 

"Oh yeah," Pidge snapped her fingers. "It probably won't be long though," 

"But I never gave you your gifts!" Lance dug into his pockets and pulled up a small bag curled together tightly, presumably to stop whatever was inside to fall out. 

"You gave us everything we asked for," Allura cocked an eyebrow. 

"No, but these are just presents from me to you," He unraveled the bag and smiled brightly. "They're friendship bracelets," 

"Friendship bracelets?" Hunk smiled as he stood  
up and made his way closer. 

"Yeah! I thought they were so cute and they had so many so I just bought all of them!"

"Of course you would," Pidge scoffed with a quick roll of her eyes but made her way closer to him. 

Lance's smile was wide and Lotor watched him with a faint smile as well as he sat down on the couch where Keith was glaring at him. He looked at him up and down but quickly dropped his glare as to not ruin Lance's mood. 

"Green for you Pigeon," he said happily tying it to her held out wrist. "And my best buddy obviously gets gold." Hunk looked much more excited as he wrapped it around his wrist himself. 

"Awe thanks buddy it's great!" Hunk gave him a quick hug which was returned enthusiastically. 

Lance was chuckling as he pulled away from Hunk and looked over to the two Alteans standing next to each other. "Allura you get pink! That way it gets to match armor." Allura happily held out her hand for him to tie it before simply stating at the seemingly glittering pink. "Coran I wasn't sure what color to get you…" Lance admitted. 

"Not to worry! I'd gladly accept any color," he answered with a twirl of his mustache.

Lance smiled at him and wrapped a hand around Allura. "Well, Allura and I are clearly your favorite so you get… Blue!" Coran took it happily and tied it around his own wrist. "Matt you get Orange cause I love your hair," 

"Awe sweet I get one too?" Matt jogged quickly towards him and stuck out his hand as Lance wrapped the orange string around his wrist. He gave a wide smile as he admired it. " I thought it was only for you paladins. The cool kids," he giggled earning him one back. 

"Of course not then I wouldn't be able to give Keith his!" He made his way towards him before he could stand up and grabbed onto his wrist. "Red for our fellow emo because you'll always be our red paladin." 

Keith laughed in response watching Lance finish up the knot. "Thanks, Lance," 

He had already turned however and tossed one towards Shiro who caught it gracefully. He looked down at it and smiled softly. It made Lance realized how little he had seen Shiro smile lately. It made his cheeks slightly warm. "Black?" 

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Black matched your lion and armor. An obvious choice," 

"I thought the red and blue one were for you," Keith questioned. Lotor nodded in agreement. 

"I remember you distinctly arguing with yourself," Lotor laughed. 

"Oh, I bought a color that goes much better for me!" He pulled out a beautiful dark purple bracelet and outstretched his wrist for Keith. He took the hint and quickly began tying it around his wrist. "It's both of my colors combined. Plus it goes with me much better no matter what I'm wearing," 

Hunk laughed as he stepped closer. "These are super nice Lance." He said admiring his own. "I'm glad you got them for us!" 

"Wait, I still have one more," Lance smiled and pulled out a plain white one. "Lotor this one's yours," 

Lotor was taken aback. He caught eyes with Allura who nodded enthusiastically before looking back at Lance. "This one's for me?" 

"No, I'm just holding it out to you for Casper," Lance rolled his eyes sarcastically and interrupted him before Lotor could ask the inevitable question of who was Casper. "Duh, it's for you. Now give me your wrist," 

The Galra held it out skeptically. Lance made quick work to tie it and once it was done Lotor only looked at it with wide eyes. 

"Hey calm down there dork," Pidge stepped closer and sat next to him. "It's only a bracelet." 

Lotor only gave her a glance before continuing to look at his wrist. "I've never received a gift before," he said that softly but it gained everyone's sympathetic eyes. He quickly laughed at himself. "It's lovely. Thank you, Lance," 

Lance shook off the initial shook and smiled at him. "No problem, princey." He looked over at Keith who was glaring at Lotor. He wasn't paying much attention though before he was playing with the bracelet along his wrist too. He shook his head. "Okay, now you guys can go to your meeting,"

"Yeah, we should probably start setting up," Keith got up. "Come on Lance I'll fill you in on what you missed so you won't be lost," 

Lance cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not going to the meeting," 

"What, why not?" 

"Ask our leader," Hunk mumbled passing by him. 

Shiro sighed when Keith looked over at him. "To prevent information from getting out we've found it best if he steps out,

"Careful throwing around that, like this was a vote," Pidge shrugged earning her a quick hit in the arms from her brother. 

"What, do you think he's leaking info?" Keith all but snared so Lance, trying to calm the tension stepped between them. 

"Hey Keith calm down," he looked over at Shiro before turning back to Keith. "It's nothing really. I don't even want to go to those dumb meetings,"

“Constantly having to refresh and explain concepts over and over because Lance gets distracted easily wastes time and makes the information much more easily transferable,” Shiro scowled back. 

“He can simply take notes,” Allura suggested

“We won't be attending the meeting either,” Coran confessed. "Perhaps he can take notes for us as well," 

"Wow too much pressure," Lance held up his hands. "It's really okay," 

"Come on Shiro. Don't be like that," Keith patted Lance's head. "Look at this poor bored dork," 

"And if information gets leaked out?" 

"It won't," Keith stood up straight. "If it does it's on me," 

Lance was ready to argue. He had tried to convince Shiro on more than one occasion to let him join. Every one of the paladins had. He didn't hold out hope anymore so he opened his mouth to argue only to hear Shiro sigh. 

"Fine, he can join," He looked over at him in surprise. He was ready for a quick change of his mind but Shiro only shook his head and turned away. "Go get ready Lance," 

He looked over at the others who were all staring at Shiro in shock as well. Keith was the only one not doing that. Instead, he was grinning at him in approval. Lance scrunched up his face and crumbled up his fist. "Lotor's coming too," he announced. Shiro looked ready to argue but Lance only shook his head. "He's going," he confirmed stubbornly. 

"I'll go get ready then," Lotor nodded carefully. 

Lance's breath was coming out much deeper than before and he couldn't find it in himself to look up. Keith noticed him clutching and unclutching his hands. He grabbed his shoulder. "Lance why are you--"

"Why do you only listen to him?!" Lance screamed.

"Lance enough," Shiro sighed.

"He's your brother and I get that but do you have to announce that so calmly?" Lance shook his head when Shiro opened his mouth. "You know what? Nevermind. Thank you, Shiro, for this great opportunity to actually do my job," he said sarcastically, turning around as he walked off toward his room. "Keith, I'm sorry. None of this is your fault but I'm so over this. I'll meet you guys at the meeting," he yelled without turning his back. 

They were stuck in the lounge room in silence. Despite Lance saying it wasn't his fault Keith could help to feel a bit guilty. Pidge and Hunk looked ready to comfort him but Shiro clapped his hands. "Enough of this, go get ready and set up the meeting room. Lance and Lotor will meet us there." 

After a moment they did as they were told. Coran and Allura set up something different as everyone got ready and took their designated seats. Lotor had walked in and sat down on the first seat he saw open. A few blades made there way in and finally, the paladins noticed Lance sulking in with a notepad on one hand and a couple of pens in the other. 

Pidge and Hunk were already surrounded by blades. Lance gave a quick glance at Keith who smiled at him apologetically. He returned it but opted to sit next to Lotor instead. 

He seemed a bit surprised but said nothing about it. Lance noticed the glare Shiro had on him and wrote something on his paper before sighing.

"Keep sighing and you'll run out of breath," Lotor earned himself a smile. 

"Did you even want to come?" Lance questioned. "Sorry for dragging you into this." 

"It's alright Lance," he laughed before hesitating a moment and reaching his side. "I actually have something for you,"

"What's that?" 

“I've noticed you have those gummies next to your bed,” Lotor seemed hesitant but he began digging in his pocket. “Coran has told me they're more so your medicine… to help with your nervousness,” 

Lance cocked an eyebrow. “Not really, but they are a type of medicine so close enough,” 

“Oh well, I just assumed you had a sort of sweet tooth to you,” he seemed embarrassed to get it wrong and held out a small pouch to him. Lance only stared at it. “I found these at the market. They were selling them for relatively nothing and you seem like you could use something new.” 

“What are they?” Lance did take them this time and picked one out to admire the hard colorful surface. 

“It's candy,” Lotor shrugged rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to think. “I was never allowed to have any but when I behaved my governess used to sneak me in those.” Lotor smiled at his memories. “I just thought you might like to try them,” 

Lance gave a wide smile as he now took the colorful bag of candy. “Thanks, Princey! But wouldn't you want some? Why are you giving all of them to me?” 

Lotor held up his hand and shook his head. “I bought two bags. Both were originally for me but you've had a rough day. I just assumed you would like them,” he shrugged again. “They make me happy,” 

"That's sweet," Lance smiled at him as he popped one in his mouth. He wrote something else down. 

The meeting began with a slam of the door that made them jump. It seemed so out of nowhere that Lance barely had time to prepare himself. Simply being thrown this information was much more frustrating than simply forgetting but he wrote down small things at a time. 

A projection was thrown up on the screen. One that Lance tried to memorize to the best of his ability before it changed. Shiro was, unsurprisingly, taking the position to explain everything. "This planet is surrounded by magma which protects it from invasions. The galra had managed to control the energy it pulls out but if we can somehow manage to get inside then we'd have enough manpower to liberate the citizens. The problem is--"

"We can't find a way inside," Lotor thought.

"The side of the planet has supply ships come and go. There's enough space for a lion to sneak past," Pidge glanced at the map trying to think of anything. "With one of the blades help we could manage to keep it open a bit longer for us to go in undetected."

"The heat is still a problem," Keith shook his head. "We'd have to time that perfectly and the heat would interfere with our Lions," 

"I could probably build something small but we wouldn't have anything to test the heat resistance of it," Hunk thought. 

"I could probably create something to test it to scale," Matt smiles at him. "It would take a while though,"

Lance scratched himself with the back of his pen. "Uh Shiro--"

"Not right now Lance," he rolled his eyes. "If you have any questions refer back to your notes," 

He let out a growl of frustration. "That's not what I was going to say," 

"Any ideas on how to handle the heat then without taking a big risk?" Shiro interrupted. 

“Yes actually," 

"Lance enough!"

"But I have an idea!" Lance huffed. 

Keith clutched his hands. "Shiro just let him--" 

"Lance you don't even know why we're going into this planet. What could you possibly say in this situation?" 

"I know that we need to get inside!" 

"Tell me, have you even been taking notes?" 

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Lance breathed in calmly. Everyone was staring at them. He wanted to leave. Shaking his head he dug his face into his hands. 

"Sure you have," he mumbled back.

“Well this has been fun,” Lance flicked his pen in his pocket abruptly gaining the attention of everyone. He looked down at his paper as his smile turned much more sarcastic. “So far on my notes I have: Shiro doesn't want me here, Galra's are bad, Lotor gave me some candy--” 

“Lance..” Hunk seemed to be getting up ready to go over towards him but Shiro glared for him to sit down. Lance ignored them both and continued reading.

“The blades keep glaring at Lotor, Lotor is being nice to me, no one’s defending me, Shiro is being a dick--” 

This time Shiro banged his hand against the table. “Hey, don't you dare start!” 

“Start what?!” Standing up, Lance banged his hands along the table as well. “As far as I'm concerned you've been directly arguing with me the moment I set foot in this stupid meeting room,” he pushed his notebook out from in front of him. Lotor caught it before it got too far. “If you didn't want me here you didn't have to agree with Keith! I know he's your favorite or whatever but none of us would have--” 

“Don't you dare go around speculating my feeling about others!” Shiro screamed back. “I agreed to Keith's idea because I believed he had a point in bringing you along. Apparently, you can’t even add anything useful,” 

“Because you don't let me!” Lance groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. “I have to shout just for you to listen to me! Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor are being less ignored because you're mad at them! Allura and Coran aren't even here! You're only listening to the blade with happiness!" 

“Lance, I'm sure that's enough,” Lotor got up from his spot. And placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, it's not enough! Screw you, Shiro! Some great and noble leader you are. You're not even letting your own teammates talk,” he glared over at Keith who sat there in shock. Mouth slightly agape but eyes crinkled together in worry. Shiro was getting irritated. “You know how we could solve your stupid little dilemma. Red could do it” 

Shiro rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Lance this isn't about your glory. The part of your mind that always screams to be the center of attention shouldn’t be dealing with things like this,”

“Red is the only one who can withstand that amount of heat without breaking down. She could easily sneak in around the opening, grab whatever the hell you wanted and bounce outta there. Or she could sneak in there and try and make an opening for all of you guys but of course that outrageous right?! No way I could do that,” the blades were looking at the map and back at Lance trying to decipher whether or not that would work in between their screaming. As they did that Lance took out his Bayard and tossed it at Keith who caught it abruptly. “There, now you have the real red paladin back. He can pilot her. I never wanted the glory… He's a greater paladin anyways” he turned on his heal running off before anyone could stop him. 

“Wait Lance hold on!” Hunk got up quickly running after him and ignoring everyone else. Pidge got up as well.

“Hey no you sit down,” Shiro glared at her and she crumbled up her fist. 

“Lance has a point. That plan would work and you really haven't been paying attention to any of us, even now.” She huffed and ran after him as well following in Hunk's footsteps. Matt followed with her only shooting a glare at Shiro and following his sister out. 

Keith was fumbling with the Bayard. Everyone was staring at him as if expecting him to get up and walk away but he didn't. He only stared at it with a sad expression. He stood up from his chair but both Kolivan and Shiro shot him a glare. He tightened his hand around the Bayard and sat back down. He couldn't help feeling like this was his fault. If he hadn't bugged Shiro then this probably would have gone out differently. 

Lotor was simply standing there and sighed loudly gaining Keith's attention. His hands were crossed tightly as if trying to restrain himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. Keith knew that was targeted toward him and despite still not trusting Lotor that small act of disappointment made him shrink into himself. 

“I’ll excuse myself,” Lotor spoke calmly but his body made it clear that he was angry. Picking up Lance's notebook and the remainder of Lances stuff that was left there. Instead of leaving however he made his way around the table and stopped in front of Keith.

One of the blades cautiously got up. “Emperor Lotor what are you--”

He held out his hand. “You have something that belongs to Lance,” 

Keith looked down at the Bayard. The bright red color that reminded him of something that was once his. Of the bracelet now clearly wrapped along his wrist. He looked back at Lotor who moved his hand closer towards him, telling him to give it to him. 

“No, don't give it to him,” Kolivan spoke through the screen. “You must not trust him with the red paladins Bayard,” 

“I would think you who have betrayed your empire for what is right would learn that others do the same,” Lotor growled up at him. “Keith, that does not belong to you. Not anymore." 

Lotor said his name with such spite that it made him flinch back. "Keith, enough just hand it to me and I'll make sure it gets to him," Shiro sighed. "There's no reason for you to give it to him,"

Lotor looked ready to back down. He eyes shut in exhaustion and he was about to drop his hand when Keith spoke out. 

“Shiro, I remember a time that you gave him your Bayard.” Keith looked over at him who was simply staring between the two. “You're in the castle anyway… just make sure it gets to Lance,” he sighed as he handed it over gently. Lotor curled his hand around it and before he could leave Keith placed both of hands around it. "Make sure it gets to him and only him," a threat, one that made Lotor snatch his hand back. 

"I have no interest in taking it." Lotor stepped back and gave another quick bow. "I hope you come to another well enough plan if you refuse to listen to Lance," the click of his shoes against the floor echoed with his relatively slow steps. Leaving all of them starting at the open door and the now four empty seats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna have one more scene in it but it was way too long already so prepare for some fluffiness I'm the next chapter as an apology.  
> Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took rather long. I've just been caught up with school about to start up again... Have this mostly fluffy chapter as an apology!

When Lotor finally heard Lance's voice again it was coated with gasps of air. He was talking to Hunk, Matt, and Pidge. They stood behind him as he used a sample sword to fight off a training bot. 

"I just don't get why he would say all that shit to me?" Lance swung the sword again and all three of them stepped back as he got too close to comfort. "Like I get I'm useless at remembering things but that does not give him a right to talk to me like I'm an idiot!" 

"You're not useless and, of course, it doesn't," Hunk shook his head. "What Shiro said was totally uncalled for," 

"It was completely bat shit!" Pidge hit her forehead with her palm. "Does he think we'll just blindly follow him because he pilots the black lion?" 

"I've never seen him so mad except when he was faking it," Matt hugged himself dramatically. "Truly terrifying," 

"Oh if you're gonna be hanging around here you better get used to it," Lance scoffed. "I get that he has problems after disappearing for like the second time but he's treating us like it was our fault!"

"I'm sure that's not the reason," Lotor said stepping forward. All eyes looked over at him with a bit of surprise. "Lance watch out!"

He quickly looked over at the bot who was already swinging at him and held up his blade to block the hit with a yelp. He gained his footing and pushed him back. Once it was far enough he tried to catch his breath. "End training sequence!" 

It shut down quickly. The others got a bit closer to him. 

"Forgive me," Lotor smiled. "I didn't mean to distract you," 

"No it's okay," Lance smiled at him. "I just didn't expect you to follow me out," 

"You're the one that brought him in the meeting," Matt smirked. "He's just showing his loyalness," While he spoke, he moved over towards him and fell back against his chest dramatically. Lotor didn't budge from the spot where he was standing, instead, he was supporting him by hooking his hands around Matt's arm and looked down at him in soft amusement.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Pidge cautioned as she pulled Matt off of his heels and off of Lotor. "Forgive Matt, he's super smart when he wants to be,"

Matt let out an offended gasp. "It's true," Hunk pitched in with amusement. "You don't seem to mind though," 

"No, I don't," Lotor smiled. "It's quite refreshing to see everyone so lively," 

"Whatcha got there?" Lance asked as he got closer a bit to inspect him as well. 

"You left your notebook at the table," he said passing it forward. 

Lance took it tentatively as if grabbing it too hard would rip it to shreds. He looked up at Lotor with curiosity before returning his gaze at the notebook now completely in his hands. After a small moment, he let out a quick chuckle. "Thanks," he pulled it closer to his chest. "You could have just left it there. I would have gotten it once everybody left," 

"I have one other thing for you!" Lotor's smile grew larger than before, surprising the others as they stared at the two, he pulled out the red bayard from between his arms. "It yours after all,"

Lance shook his head and looked at the ground. "Just let Keith pilot her," 

"He's the one that gave it to me," Lance's head snapped back over to look at him.

"You're the red paladin," Hunk interrupted stepping forward. "No matter what anyone says,"

"Even you," Pidge smirked as she lightly punched him on the hand. 

"Thanks," he said smiling softly as he rubbed his arm. "I don't know… maybe I'm just overreacting," 

"Please~" Matt rolled his eyes. "If Shiro talked to me like that I would overreact too,' 

"I've just been so stressed out lately," Lance shrugged. 

"Lance, what was that thing that you said before?" Lotor was placing his hand on his chin in thought. "Out when you were speaking to me."

Lance got closer to him and placed his hands on Lotor shoulders. "Now princey, I want you to ask that again and think about what you're asking the amnesiac here," 

"Have you forgotten or do you just refuse to remember?" Lotor smirked at him. "Before you handed out the bracelets you were going to set up some sort of day," 

Lance dropped his hands and crossed them in thought. He hummed trying to remember what he could mean. Shutting his eyes tight he groaned trying to forcefully recall that memory. 

"Don't bust an artery," Pidge teased. 

"Maybe try to rethink what you--" Hunk got interrupted as Lance snapped his fingers in realization. 

"Lotor! Oh my god, that's a great idea!" Lance finally smiled genuinely as he hopped from foot to foot. His excitement was contagious to the others despite not knowing what it was. 

"It was your idea. I just helped you remember," Lotor smiled back. 

"Yeah! You're happy again! But if I may ask, what are you guys leaving us out of?" Matt looked between the two. 

"Oh no, you guys definitely have to come!" Lance clapped happily. "I'm gonna throw a spa day!" 

"Oh fuck no," Pidge shook her head. 

Lance pouted again and let his eyes water, quickly startling everyone. "But… but you're my friend and Shiro's being really mean," 

"No." She crossed her arms. 

"But…" Lance tightened both his shoulders and hands. 

Matt hit her arm. "Pidge! Pidge hurry up and change your mind!" She looked over at him as Lotor was shockingly patting his back along with Hunk. 

Pidge tensed up and finally let her hands drop with a sigh. "Fine! Okay, okay I'll join!" 

"Great!" Lance said immediately gaining his composure back. 

"You little snake," Pidge grumbled. 

Lance placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "I will not hesitate to cry all over again," Pidge rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Lance stuck his out but chuckled a bit more. "Okay, go change into your PJs and let's meet back up in my room,"

"PJs?" Lotor questioned. 

"Pajamas Lotor," Matt rolled his eyes playfully. "But I just got here so I don't really have anything in the castle," 

"True," Lance thought. "You're about my size so you could just borrow one of mines,"

Lotor cocked an eyebrow. "I don't have any sleeping wear either,"

"What the hell," Pidge cocked an eyebrow. "You live here and have been for long enough. What do you sleep in?" 

Lotor suddenly felt self-conscious about his lack of clothes. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he mumbled out his answer. "My armour.." 

"Your armor?" Hunk let out with shock. "Isn't that uncomfortable?" 

"Not really. I'm used to that," 

"Okay no, what the hell, did no one give you any spare clothes?" Lance facepalmed. 

"I never asked," 

"He never asked," Lance mocked. "Of course you didn't. Okay well, your not my size so how about… Hunk can you let him borrow a shirt?' 

He seemed taken aback by that but smiled at Lance. "Yeah sure but I don't have any pants his size," 

"Ask Coran if he has any spare clothes and we'll work from there," Lance let out another clap of his hands. "And tell him and Allura to join us for a spa day! Allura will bring things too and we can have more fun to distract ourselves,"

Hunk smiled at him softly. "Alright, I'll be over with them in a bit then," 

Lotor smiled and waved at him before following after Hunk. They seemed to be starting a mindless conversation before Lance turned back. "Pidge you go get ready and Matt I'll get you some clothes and you can help me set up," 

"Sounds like a plan!" Matt smiled. 

"You two better not do anything stupid," Pidge glared playfully at them. 

"What could go wrong?" Matt questioned only to be met with a harsher glare. "Alright alright. We'll be fine," 

They finally separated. Getting ready for nothing more than to stay away from the meeting room and to distract Lance. Both he and Matt were simply changing into blue and gold clothes when they heard a knock on the door. Pidge walked in with a console, two remotes, and her laptop balanced in both hands. 

Matt was quick to make his way over to her and help his sister by setting them down on the floor. "How the hell did you knock?" Matt laughed. 

"I banged my head on the door," she replied nonchalantly. "I brought this just in case. I assume you have everything else?" 

Lance clapped his hands and dropped himself to his knees so he could grip onto Pidge in a tight hug. "Thanks, pigeon!" 

Pidge's glasses moved up and she quickly fixed them as she pulled herself off with a smile. "Well might as well have a slumber party and all cramp into your little room," 

"Oh~ that sounds fun!" Matt jumped up.

"Just like last time!" Lance thought for a bit. "That just means I'll need to get some more blankets and pillows," 

"Way ahead of you," Pidge dismissed. "I already told Hunk to bring some," 

Lance thanked her happily and began setting up for the others to arrive. He found himself smiling as Pidge was nonchalantly called out songs that Matt and/or Lance would shake their head to or scream a disagreement. Hunk and Lotor came in a little while later.

"Wow," Lance chuckled. "It's weird seeing you out of uniform," Not only that but the huge shirt he had on made him look slightly smaller than he was which only made the three laugh a bit more. 

"I suppose," Lotor said looking down at himself once he dropped all the pillows he had to the floor. "These clothes are much more comfortable, however," 

"Feel free to keep them," Coran said scooting into the room as well. "I should have offered you some sort of sleeping wear sooner," he was carrying boxes that he promptly passed to Lance who took them happily. Allura followed him to do the same. 

"Yeah you can keep the shirt too," Hunk sat down next to Pidge to see the playlist she was still scrolling past. "I kinda feel bad for not realizing you didn't bring anything from your ship,"

"Nonsense," Lotor was looking around. Although he was getting closer to each of them, especially Lance, he had never been here before. He had caught glances of it from the door but had never actually been invited to join him inside. It was cozy, obviously, Lance put a lot of thought into the things he put into his room. He felt warm and welcomed simply stepping in. “Your room is nice,” He whispered as he let himself sit down on the floor next to where Allura was pulling showing off her own set of self-care equipment.

Lance pulled a loose strand of hair around his ear that only fell away with how short it was. “Thanks!” He smiled proudly. “I love showing off my room,”

“So what should we do first?” Allura happily interrupted looking up at Lance. 

“We could do facemasks first,” Lance finally let himself fall to the floor. “I have them already we just need to put them on,”

Allura clapped her hands in excitement only for Pidge to groan. “Do I have to do that?” 

“Yes! Your skin will thank us!” Allura smiled and scooted closer to Lance with a hand full of hairpins.

“Come on Pidge,” Hunk giggled. “It’s not that bad,”

“Seems like slime to me,” Matt looked over the masks as he touched one with his finger and began playing with the substance left. 

“Shut up, it feels great!” Lance was currently helping Allura tie up her hair neatly into a ponytail. Despite being able to do it herself, she liked the way Lance did it. Loosely enough so it wouldn’t pull at her scalp and tight enough so that it would stay out of her face. As he topped it off with pins just above her forehead to keep small strand away from her face, she caught a glance at Lotor. He was staring at the two with a form of admiration. Mesmerized by the small act that they were doing. The others were talking amongst themselves about any random idea that popped into their heads. Lotor, however, kept staring at them with a faint smile on his face even as they traded places and Allura began pinning Lance’s hair back. 

Despite Allura noticing it right away Lance took a little while to catch the glance and he only did it when Pidge asked him a question and made him look up. He tilted his head a bit and as soon as Allura finished he began scooting closer to him with pins and hair ties in his hand. 

“You next?” Lotor jumped at the question and blinked his eyes a bit rapidly which made everyone giggle a bit under their breath. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You have a lot of hair so we should tie it up first,” Allura smiled getting closer to him as well. 

“Yours isn’t as curly though, unlike Alluras, so I’m sure it won’t be so hard to stay away from your face,” Lance reached out ready to tie it up and Lotor didn’t hesitate the way he expected. He grabbed a lock of hair and suddenly froze. 

“Uh, Lance?” Hunk poked him in caution. 

Lance only stared at the strand in his hand with amazement and felt it between his fingers. “Oh my god…” Lotor opened his mouth to say something only to let out a small yelp of surprise as Lance yanked his hair up to his cheek. “Oh my God Allura! His hair is so soft!” 

Allura's concerned face quickly turned into curiosity. She moved closer and grabbed her strand of his hair. “This is quite unnecessary,” Lotor began, watching as Lance rubbed his cheek with his hair, his idea was caught off with another small yelp caused from behind him where the curious Matt was now pulling at his hair too. 

“Oh, my stars!” He exclaimed. “Pidge! Pidge feel this!” He yanked painfully which Lotor tried to accommodate by tilting his head so Matt was able to outstretch his hair to Pidge. 

Pidge hesitated a bit but reached out to feel it. Hunk did the same and they only briefly brushed it before suddenly pulling closer to him in amazement. 

"It feels so good!" Hunk only grabbed the ends, careful not to yank it

"That's so cool!" Pidge got as close as possible. "This doesn't feel like Altean or Human hair. Do Galras have some sort of different hair type?"

"It's only just hair…" Lotor tried. "It all feels like this,"

"Well most Galras do tend to have more hair then our races," Coran got closer next to Matt to only stare. "Perhaps it has more purposes for them," 

"No I don't think--"

"Lotor be quiet how dare you not tell us your secret!" Allura complained. She was giving him a wide smile which caused his face to grow a bit darker and he averted his eyes to the ground. "Oh, I would kill to have hair this soft," 

"Me too," Lance wistfully added. 

Although a bit uncomfortable Lotor simply sat there and let them play with his hair. His feet crossed and hands neatly tucking into his lap. He knew that even if he said anything they wouldn't listen. They didn't mean harm however so despite the yanks that some of them gave him he simply smiled a bit sheepishly and let them mess with his hair. 

The door slid open and Lotor only noticed because of the noise it made. Turning around he saw Keith standing at the door frame looking down at everyone in shock. Lotor's hair was spread out along the air as the others played with it. Keith's eyes flickered between each person quickly, trying to process what he was seeing. Lotor was going to smile at him but stopped himself from it. Although he knew it wasn't his fault Lotor was a bit angry with Keith for not following after Lance. Keith noticed the aversion of eyes on his part and decided to do the same. 

Pidge finally looked up and noticed Keith still standing there awkwardly trying to figure out what they were doing. "Keith! When the hell did you get here?" 

"Just now," he said softly and gave a faint smile to not worry everyone that was now looking at him. "The meeting just ended… what are you guys doing?" 

Lance had his head tilted in confusion trying to price together his memories until he asked that question. He grinned widely and held out a piece of Lotor's hair. “Feel it,”

Keith looked questioningly at Lotor who only stared at him with contempt. He didn’t seem to care if Keith touched his hair however so he outstretched his arm to satisfy Lance. Lotor made a small move that made Keith retracted his hand slightly afraid he was gonna bark at him but instead he only leaned his head back so he could reach it from where he was. The glare was gone, replaced with a simple blank stare that didn’t reveal anything. Lance rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue causing Keith's attention to turn towards him once more. 

“He’s not gonna bite you. Calm down,” grabbing his hand he guided it simply to the strand he was currently holding. Keith smiled faintly and let his fingers go through it with a small nod. 

"Yeah, it's pretty soft," 

"That's it?" Hunk crinkled his eyebrows together but was smiling. Keith shrugged. 

"It doesn't feel very different from normal hair," he said as he placed a hand on top of his head in skepticism. 

"What are you talking about?" Matt patted his head as well. "His hair feels so much better!"

Keith tilted his head. "I guess," he kept playing with a strand of his hair trying to decipher how different it was. 

Lance stood up suddenly, startling Keith in the process. He was smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye. "So you're telling me that your hair feels like Lotor's?"

"Practically," 

"Let me feel it!" 

Keith placed both of his hands on top of his head as Lance took a step forward. “What, no!”

“Come on! Just a bit." He quickly made his way forward with his hands outstretched. 

"No, you weirdo." He laughed a bit under his breath.

Lance jumped forward as Keith stepped to the side. He gripped onto Lance’s wrist and held them in place so that they wouldn’t get to his head. Snatching them back, they ran through were the pillows were being set up. Everyone had let go of Lotors hair opting to stare at the two instead. Pidge lifted her laptop from the floor so they wouldn’t step on it and Allura did the same with the materials she brought. Lance tackled Keith just as he turned around and ultimately cause him to fall forward. Lance quickly sat on his back and stopped him from getting up. 

"Okay, okay you win," Keith groaned out trying to move so that Lance would fall off. 

"Hells yeah I do!" Lance lifted his hands in the air before harshly slapping them on top of Keith's head. "I always do," 

With his eyes shut, to avoid his hair getting in his eyes, Keith let Lance ruffle his hair wildly with no complaint. “So is it as soft?”

Lance dropped his cheek against the top of his head, earning a giggle from Keith. He sighed. “It feels like a cat,” 

“Don’t ever compare me to an animal again,” Although his voice was flat the others could still see the smile on his face. 

“But how the hell can you have such soft hair?” Lance pulled at it. “You don’t even take care of it,” 

“Maybe it is a Galra thing!” Matt got closer and touched the top of Keith's hair only for a moment. “But you’re both half right? So imagine a full Galra!” 

“Oh, my quiznak!” Allura clapped her hands. “Do you seriously think it could be softer than Lotors?”

“Trust me, hair is not the Galra’s biggest concern,” Lotor shook his head. Now with all his hair pulled onto his shoulder, he simply began dragging his hands through it. 

“Considering a large majority of your race has fur-like hair wouldn’t it be more logical for it to be self-cleaning?” Pidge offered.

“Self-cleaning?!” Lance huffed now simply dragging his fingers through the hair of the now docile Keith. “How lucky are you? I can barely find any good product for me in space like the ones on Earth and you’re over here living your best life,” Keith shrugged. 

“Your hair isn’t bad,” Hunk laughed. “You just do more with it,” 

Lance placed his hands on his hair and dragged them through. Lotor and Allura laughed a bit at the sulk he was clearly showing. “Still not as soft as you guys,”

Keith, without saying a word, lifted his hand and turned it to face Lance. He, still sitting on Keith’s back, questioned what he was trying to do. He was simply staring at the hand with a tilt of his head before snapping his fingers in realization. He hesitated a bit but bent his head down and place the top of his head against Keith's palm. He ruffled his hair playfully. 

“It’s still soft,” He laughed. Turning a bit so that they could see each other, Keith smirked at him now lifting his head. “You’re just being dumb,”

Lance huffed his bangs away from his forehead and crossed his arms. “Still completely unfair,”

"Ugh, you see this?" Matt sighed moving closer to Lotor and in between him and Allura. "Us newbees aren't used to this,"

PIdge rolled her eyes. "Must be nice,"

"Newbees?" Lotor questioned and let out a rough grunt as Matt let himself drop on him. 

"Yeah you know, we're just hanging out in this pack," He motioned at Keith and Lance who weren't paying much attention to him and talking. "And look at this," He hugged Lotor's neck with fake shock. "We heterosexuals must stick together," 

"You say while you sit on his lap," Pidge smirked. 

"What, do you mind?" Lotor crinkled his face to argue that he did indeed mind but Matt only scoffed. "See he doesn't mind. Besides, he's pretty cute, nice face, and I, of course, am SO cute. We would make a really good couple. The best one of the galaxy!" he sighed wistfully. 

Lotor pushed him off quickly and he cleared his throat. His cheeks were much darker than his normal face making Allura chuckle. "While I'm flattered, I'm afraid it wouldn't quite work."

Matt was slightly stunned before sighing onto the floor. "Yeah I get it, I get it. You have a dick, I have a dick. It wouldn't really--"

"Okay, Ew! Matt shut the hell up before I stab you!" Pidge hit him on the head. 

"Don't mind him he's always like that," Hunk laughed.

Lotor only sheepishly looked to the floor. 

The others bantered together. Keith smirking and laughing as he teased the now sulking Lance. Using the bands and clips he was going to use on Lotor, he began pulling his hair back and tying it away from his face. Allura helped Lotor do the same with him. He smiled at his lap as she pulled it back and chatted simple nonsense with him. Lance had gotten off of Keith now to better plaster his hair away from his forehead. Matt and Pidge were helping each other and Coran helping Hunk. 

Once Lance was done he began mixing the light green mixture that was their face mask and with Allura approval began gently brushing it on her first. 

“Still looks disgusting,” Pidge cringed back. 

“Oh but it feels so nice!” Hunk chirped in as Allura tried her best to hold still. 

“You paladins are free to have some,” Allura opened her eyes as a signal for Lance to stop and pulled two more bowls out as they both mixed with more. “Do it to each other,”

They did carefully. This time Hunk doing it to Pidge and Coran to Matt. Keith and Lotor glanced at each other and looked back at Lance and Allura with admiration, opting to not get involved together. 

“So Keith,” Pidge said once her turn was done and she was now applying Hunks mask. “How’d the meeting end once we left?”

“Okay...” Keith hesitated and looked at Lance now letting Allura help him. He expected him to make some sort of reaction but he only listened quietly. “I guess,”

“So what plan did they go with?” Hunk sounded almost sad. 

Before Keith could answer Lance, with a now finished mask, crossed his arms. “Come on! Why’d you two even come if you weren’t gonna put on a mask!” He scolded. Allura got closer to Lotor with a bowl and Lance with Keith.

“Oh no thanks--” Lance didn’t let Keith finish as he plasters the brush against his cheek and began smearing the goo. Allura did it much more gracefully against Lotor’s reluctant expression. 

“It makes your skin soft I promise,” She giggled at his expression and he returned the laugh. 

“Yeah Keith, do you even moisturize? I know your hair if soft but your skin feels like sandpaper,” Lance scoffed much more roughly spreading the goo. “Go on, you can keep talking about your meeting,”

“My meeting?” 

“Yeah I’m not allowed in them, so it’s not like I could add anything,”

Coran crinkled his eyebrows in concern but quickly cleared his throat. “So Keith which one did they decide to go with,”

“Red paladin one,” He smiled proudly. 

“Oh?! What am I doing?” Lance clapped his hands. “Is it something cool? Do I get to fly in there guns blazing?” Lance looked at the other looking at him a bit with concern and he quickly shrunk into himself. “You guys told me already, didn’t you?” He groaned and began to look through his arms quickly, trying to clear it up. 

“Hey hey, no. It’s okay,” Keith grabbed his wrist to calm his down. “It was only mentioned once and that’s it,”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t have had time to write it down anyway,” Matt smiled.

Lance smiled again, letting out a sigh of relief as he began to finish Keith up now. “Oh, okay that’s good. Then why did you guys--”

“You attended the meeting,” Lotor added quietly still with his eyes closed. Allura paused.

Lance paused his own words too. His smile dropping into confusion. “Oh…” He blinked his eyes quickly and returned to his natural smile. “Did I add something good?”

“You added the plan we’re going with,” Keith smiled at how Lance noticeably chirped up at that. 

Hunk smiled widely. “They’re going to go through with it?” 

“Yeah, we decided it was the less risky and Shiro agreed to it,” Keith tilted his head a bit “Though the time we’re doing this hadn’t been decided yet,”

“Good! That’ll show Shiro!” Pidge mumbles with crossed arms. 

“Ah yes, Speaking of,” Allura, now done with Lotor’s mask pulled back and flapped her hands to make it dry. “You haven’t quite caught me and Coran up on what exactly happened,”

Hunk opened his mouth ready to explain only to catch a glimpse of Lance happily messing with Allura’s materials. He didn’t remember. They knew that much. He didn't want to force him to remember either. “We’ll tell you later,” 

Pidge looked ready to protest but Hunk elbowed her with a shake of his head and a nudge at Lance. The other looked over as well. He was currently looking through different colors of nail polish. Eagerly pulling them up and placing the color near his nails to compare. He felt the eyes on him and looked up at them. “What’s wrong? Do you guys not want to do this anymore?”

“No! I mean yes. Well. I mean no to the assumption that we wouldn’t want to do this anymore. As in yes we’d like too,” Matt groaned. “Somebody take over,”

“We’re having fun making you happy,” Lotor smiled. 

Lance blushed a bit, not that it was noticeable under the mask. “Oh, Coran! Can I help you put one on right so that it doesn’t get into your hair?”

“Yeah I suck at this,” Matt sighed to himself. 

“Of course my boy!” He gracefully nodded his head. “Thank you very much!”

With the now established atmosphere, the other continued their chatter. They avoided any talk of the meeting for the remainder of the time, at least they tried to. Lance seemed interested in what they had talked about. This was his first meeting since he had gotten injured that he was sure he attended and he hated not remembering it. The others change the topic as quickly as they could. 

Lance was mixing a small oil that would rid them of their masks smoothly and still refresh their skin even further when they heard the rather large knock on the door. They all looked at each other except Lance who let out a cheerful. “Come in!” 

The door slid open to reveal Shiro standing there awkwardly. "Oh… everyone's here," he smiled at them. "What are you guys doing?" 

Lance opened his mouth but it was Pidge who answered. “Mind your business old man.”

Matt immediately stopped the glare to begin laughing. Hunk seemed genuinely worried as he hit Pidge lightly on the arm. “Pidge! That’s rude!”

“He’s rude,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Katie, I didn’t come here to argue,”

“Oof pulling out the real name,” Lance mumbled. "You're in trouble~" 

"No, no one's in trouble!" Shiro said running a hand through his hair. 

"That's a first," Hunk mumbled earning him a laugh from Keith. 

"I came to apologize," 

"Also a first," Coran shrugged. 

Shiro looked ready to ignore them and he did so by looking at Lance who was no longer paying attention to him. "Lance," he looked over at him. "Can we talk?" 

"Talk?" He pushed his eyebrows together, dipping a small rag into the finished oil and beginning to rub off the mask. "I thought you were gonna apologize for something," 

"That's why I need to talk to you," Shiro seemed just as confused and Lance opened his mouth to say something but Lotor to interrupt. 

"He doesn't remember black paladin," it came out a growl and the confusion and playfulness that Lance was quickly washed over. 

"Wow hey I'm sorry," he chuckled nervously trying to ease the tension. "If this is about the meeting it okay. You can fill me in before I do it and--" 

"Do you feel any remorse?" Lotor quickly got up and stood directly in front of Shiro. He dragged his sleeve over his face, smearing the mask. “You always cause this! You make him crave forgetfulness,”

"Don’t you dare yell at me!” Shiro pointed a finger on his chest slightly pushing him back. 

“Why?! What are you going to do throw me out?! This isn’t even your castle,” 

“Hey stop it, now!” Allura got between the two with her hands “Both of you need to calm down.”

“Shiro you can’t just come here and apologize,” This time it was Hunk who spoke, much more calmly but still firm. “If he doesn’t even remember why you’re apologizing you can’t expect honest forgiveness,”

“I didn’t know he’d forgotten,” Shiro tried to defend. 

“You think he forgets his name sometimes,” Pidge rolled her eyes. “You always do this,”

“Do what?”

“You always just do something mean and then apologize for it when you feel bad,” Keith spat out. 

Shiro seemed genuinely surprised when it was him who spoke out but he shook his head of the anger and tried to calm himself down with a sigh. “I do feel bad,”

“Well, you’re doing a pretty bad job showing it!” Shiro once more seemed shocked. This time at the fact that he had yelled. “You...you can’t just apologize whenever you fuck up and keep fucking up the same goddamn way. You’re not even trying to be forgiven. You just want us all to cooperate and be okay with the fact that you treat Lance like some kid!” 

“Keith, stop.” 

“No, the boy has a point,” Coran got up. “You’re words are not matching your actions.”

“Plus… you went overboard,” Matt intervened. “I hate to intrude like I live here or whatever but you went too far. Everyone felt it,”

Shiro swallowed nothing and looked down at the floor. “I know. And you know, I do know. I just… I can’t seem to control myself nowadays,”

“That’s not really--”

“Ugh you guys,” Lance was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and looking at them with his head tilted. “Although I appreciate that you guys are defending me from whatever Shiro did but I don’t want you guys to fight because of me,”

Keith shook his head, “We’re not fighting because of--” 

“They’re right,” Shiro sighed. “I’ll admit that but I did come here to apologize to you, Lance. I humiliated you, I yelled at you, and was borderline rude,”

“Borderline?” Pidge scoffed. 

“I was rude,” Shiro corrected, letting his voice grow soft. “I’m really sorry,”

“Thanks,” Lance averted his eyes. “But I don’t remember. I’m happy you said sorry because it was something really bad if Pidge agreed to join in on my spa day,” Pidge rolled her eyes playfully. “I can’t forgive you yet, if at all. I don’t even know what you did wrong,”

“Let me take you to red,” 

“Wow, hold on,” Pidge interjected. “You’re just doing this because you want forgiveness,”

“No, I just want to help him remember,”

“Red’s gonna help him remember not you,” She scoffed.

“Okay both of you, calm down,” Lance got up. “Come on Shiro just take me,”

“Wait I don’t think you should--” Keith started but the way Lance looked back on him made him shrink into himself. “Be careful okay?” 

“I always am” Lance smirked. “Don’t worry mullet. I know well enough how to read the signs,” he ruffled his hair which caused Keith to smack his hand away. 

“Get off me,” He laughed.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be back as quick as a wink okay?” This time he was directing it at Hunk. 

“Alright, but try not to think too much into it.”

“I won’t,” Lance answered back quickly despite not understanding. “Now come on,” He turned around and began pushing Shiro forward quickly. “I want to get this over with,”

Shiro simply nodded and caught a glance at Lotor who was glaring at him. He turned around and lead the way for Lance. While they walked Shiro looked about ready to say something but when he was finally going too Lance stopped in his tracks causing Shiro to do it as well. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,”

“Then come on. We’re almost there,”

“Shiro… can you leave me alone for a bit?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean,”

“Like, I'm just going to go to the hanger and go back to my room,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “And I don’t want you there,”

“But, but what if you get lost?” Shiro tried to argue. “I’ll just take you there and be right back,”

“I’m not going to get lost,” Lance sounded frustrated. “You’re just proving that Pidge was right. That you just want my forgiveness,” 

“That’s not true. I’m just worried about you,” Shiro sighed. “I want to make it up to you. I don’t know why I've been acting so different recently but I've noticed it. I know it hurts you and the team and it hurts your trust in me but I want to do better. I’m trying too; my head is just all fuzzy,”

“I know it is,” Lance whispered. A small beast of silence followed. “Thanks, Shiro, really, but I just don’t want to remember,”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone acted weird when you stepped in. Really angry. You did something bad, to me no less, and I don’t want my feelings hurt all over again,”

“Lance please, repressing your memories so you won’t get hurt can’t be healthy.” 

“If you could forget all the times you’ve been hurt would you?” Before Shiro could answer he only shook his head. “Everyone would. It has nothing to do with repressing it. I always go to Red right before I go to sleep and today's not gonna be any different.”

“Okay, I will,” Shiro sighed turning away. “But I really am sorry,”

He let him go in silence. He began walking through another hall. It would take him longer to get to his room this way but it would buy him some time to figure out his thoughts. He didn’t remember why he was even walking this way. He might have taken a wrong turn. He was a bit distracted. Upon realizing that, he freaked out a bit trying to get his mind organized. He needed to head to his room. He needed to head to his room. He needed to head to his room,” 

“Oh paladin,” He looked up to see a blade there. Her voice rough but low to not intimidate him. She knew the way this paladin, in particular, seemed to hesitate around them. She took it as his fear towards Galras and thought nothing else of it. “How are you? We were told no one would be in this particular part of the castle around this time. 

He didn’t mind talking but talking was a distraction. He couldn’t be distracted. He needs to head to his room. “I was just going to..um,” Think. Think. “Hey, can you remind me to um… to… go to...” The blade raised an eyebrow. “Nevermind,”

“You’re the red paladin correct?” Lance nodded. “Where are you headed?”

“Probably?” He scratched the back of his head. “My room?”

“Do you remember the way?” it didn’t sound patronizing and so he took it as a small favor. 

“Yeah, they put signs up for me, so even when I forget I can always just navigate myself,”

They smiled. “That’s good. I’m glad you have them,” 

“So am I,” Lance chuckled despite not getting a clear view of who ‘they’ were. 

“Did you just come back from the hanger?” 

“Uhm I don’t think so,” He pushed his eyebrows together. “Usually I remember a lot more when I go to visit Red,”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be alright,” She picked up on the fact that he had forgotten the day, most of it anyway. In the meeting, he didn’t act so childish with them, especially after what their leader had pulled. “Well, would you like to wait with us while you try and figure out where you’re heading,” 

“Us?” 

“The blade,” She smiled. “I’m sure they’d love to properly meet you as more than just the red paladin,”

Lance smiled. “Yeah sure,” She began walking and Lance was quick to follow behind her without many words. The silence was comfortable while Lance tried to recall his past few hours. 

“We’re here,” She finally said making him come back to his senses and look around. The other blades paused as they stared at him but he only nodded confidently. 

“Why’s the red paladin here?” One asked as he removed his mask. 

“Well he was trying to recall today's events,” She answered.

“Like the meeting?” another one shook their head. “That’s better off forgotten, kit.”

Lance felt comfortable enough to go near them and sit on the floor where they were sitting playing some sort of game. In reality, they were planning out a strategy, but Lance was reminded of the board games he had played. “Why?”

“Well, some meetings just aren’t smooth,”

Lance was beginning to pick off the hair clips and let his hair fall back onto his forehead. He felt a small strand of it. It was soft and for some reason, he felt a question pop into his head. “Are you guys full Galra?” 

They seemed hesitant, almost uncomfortable answering. The girl from before crinkled her eyebrows together sadly. “Some of us,” 

“Which ones?” 

“I’m full galra,” the man in front of him said defensively. Lance looked at him. He looked ready to argue which confused Lance even more. 

“This is gonna sound weird but, can I feel your hair?” 

He was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember why but I want to feel it,” 

A small smile broke his lips but he pulled down his hood. “Alright,” 

Lance got up and placed his hands on his hair. At first, he didn’t understand why he was doing this until he began truly playing with it. “Your hair… it’s so goddamn soft!” 

“Is that why you asked?” The man laughed under him. 

“I don’t know but I’m glad I did!” Lance ran his hands too down which caused him to feel his skin. “Geez, but your skin sure if rough. You shouldn’t frown so much,” The blades laughed as Lance continued trying to give him tips despite knowing it usually bore people. “Oh, you know what? I have some things in my room, if I bring them would you guys have a spa day with me?”

“Spa day?” The girl asked next to him. 

“Yeah, where we just fix ourselves up,” 

“And how would that help with the war,”

“It won’t it’ll just help you relax,” One of the blades finally agreed to it which made Lance hop-up. "Yes! Okay, I'll be right back," he happily ran towards his room. He didn't need to signs currently but he still looked at them quickly to make sure he was in the right spot. 

When he did make it, he opened the door and was ready to barge in only for everyone to be there. He stopped in his tracks as they all looked at him happily. 

"Lance! You're back!" Hunk smiled. 

“How did it go?” Keith whispered. 

“How did what go?” Lance tilted his head. 

Lotor tightened his eyebrows. “Where are you coming from?” 

“You know what… I don’t really remember,” Lance said sheepishly. “But that’s not fair! How are you guys gonna have a spa day in my room without me,”

Hunk chuckled. “You’re the one that invited us.”

“You just left and you took a little while than usual so we were gonna start looking for you,” Pidge explained. “Where did you even go,”

“I have zero ideas but I was just with the blade and oh my god is their hair soft!” He clapped his hands. “I mean, you guys should have felt it! It felt like silk!”

Allura chuckled. “I’m sure it did,”

“But I’m sorry I didn’t realize I left you guys alone!” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. 

“No need to worry,” Lotor laughed “We can continue as we did,”

“Yeah but the thing is that I invited the blade for a spa day because their hair may be soft but their skin is so rough on parts that don't have fur,” Lance pushed his two pointer fingers together. “I don’t think we’ll all fit in my room,”

“We can move,” Hunk laughed.

“Could you?!” 

Allura laughed now putting away her things for the others to pick up. “Of course, the more the merrier,”

“Thank you, guys!” Lance helped carry all the pillows and blankets. “This will be the funnest night of all time!” 

“Not a word,” Pidge mumbled. 

“Oh be quiet,” He laughed

Keith got up quietly. He and Lotor loitered behind. Although his face was clear of the mask he still felt a bit embarrassed if the blade saw him that way. He was still in uniform but his hair was pulled back with the multitude of colorful things. Lotor was the one to whisper something first. “Would I be welcomed with them?”

“Probably not,” Keith whispered back quickly. “But they'd tolerate you. If they’re letting Lance hang out with them they must have grown a soft spot for him,” 

“Who doesn’t,” Lotor laughed. “He’s very kind.”

“He is,” he answered fondly. Another moment of silence passed and Keith was the one to break it. “He doesn’t remember the meeting does he?”

“No, I don’t think so,”

“Should we tell him?” 

Lotor shook his head. “We should keep him happy. He’s been ‘venting’ to me, as he calls it. Just let him enjoy himself. He’ll remember on his own time,”

Keith wanted to ask what he vented to him but he didn’t want to invade what Lance had told him and he was confident Lotor wouldn’t just hand over that information easily so he did what he said. He kept quiet and enjoyed Lance’s smile as he greeted the unmasked blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated!


End file.
